


My December

by ObamaCare4real



Category: Dragon Ball, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, First Kiss, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObamaCare4real/pseuds/ObamaCare4real
Summary: Another Christmas day celebrated by the Justice League. Many members exchanged gifts, food, and love. A certain Amazonian pushes her best friend away and after a near-death experience at the hands of Darkseid, she unleashes her absolute rage.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Son Gohan/Other(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	My December

**Author's Note:**

> `Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to D.C. comics, nor do I own the rights to Superman and Wonder Woman.
> 
> This is my first D.C. Comics story ever, so please correct me if there are any mistakes. I will not be strictly following any iterations of the Justice League for this one-shot.
> 
> I'm also featuring Gohan and Whis(Dragon Ball franchise) because they will be the main character in the DBS/Justice League crossover story that I have planned. He's not the main character in this one-shot, though. I must say that it will be more than likely that the Grand Priest will take Whis' spot as Gohan's companion to the DC Multiverse in the crossover.
> 
> I will also be calling Superman by his Kryptonian name Kal-El whenever Diana is featured in the scene as well. Also, there will be a couple of terms, groups, and a couple of other things that are not part of the DC comics multiverse, yet!
> 
> The reason why I titled this one-shot My December will be left to you to interpret.

_ **My December:** _

_ **Justice League Watchtower** _

_ **December 25, 2019** _

_ **13:00 hours.** _

_ **Monitor Room, Floor 23 Whiskey** _

_It was that time of the year where the Justice League held its annual Christmas celebration of the Watchtower. Half of the entire roster was on board while the other half was covering patrol for the time being. It was also the year where the members would get competitive and see who could gift the most Christmas gifts. Granted, Bruce would win every time, but that would if he decided to participate in the get-together. His life as the Caped Crusader kept him chained down in the city of Gotham and has claimed to his colleagues that try to get him to say by saying that "crime never sleeps." Yeah. Crime never sleeps if he keeps on allowing a certain prince of crime wreak havoc in his city. Then again, Bruce has been caught every single year shopping for Christmas with a woman that has an affinity for cats. He, of course, has been called out for it and has been labeled a "hypocrite," but he refuses to comment._

_Due to being the Chairman and Leader of the Justice League, the duty of organizing the Christmas celebration and updating the roster to make sure patrols are evenly covered is upon Kal-El. It is known on Earth as Clark Kent or Superman. He was the League's golden boy when it came to advertisements. Also, most of the junior League members look up to him as inspiration. Kal-El is by far the most famous member of the Justice League._

_When the senior Justice League members decided four years ago that Kal-El was going to be the sole person responsible for organizing the annual Christmas get-together, being raised in Kansas by a family that religiously celebrates Christmas every year, he was delighted. He took it upon himself to make sure everyone had the opportunity to attend and to make sure every member had their own Christmas gift not to be left out. So far, it turned out to be very well for him — no complaints from the junior or senior League members. Everyone was satisfied with their gifts, and their patrol hours were very reasonable. If everyone was happy, then he was pleased._

_Most of the time, though._

_For the past five years, Kal, well, Clark dated Lois Lane, ex-fiancé, and current employee at the Daily Planet. Their five years of being together were going real smooth, and everyone thought they were bound to get married and have half-human and half-Kryptonian babies. Many felt that they were going to be the ones that would bridge the gap when it comes to non-powered people and heroes. Their relationship, unfortunately, came to an end when Lois found out that Clark Kent and Superman were the same. She was furious nonetheless, throwing Clark's engagement ring into Lake Michigan. Since then, she has tried multiple times to quit, but Perry White wouldn't allow her, and it became worse when Clark took Perry's position when he was promoted._

_It has been a little over a year since Lois called off the engagement, and not once has either person attempted to contact the other except when it was for The Daily Planet business. Clark knew where the ring was precisely but hadn't bothered to retrieve it from the lake. Well, he has thought about contacting her several times, but he knew that Lois always kept her word, so talking to her was pointless. _ _He was distraught that he kept an essential secret from the woman he loved the most besides his mother, Martha Kent._

_Well, Lois wasn't the woman he loved the most. Unfortunately, the woman in question was engaged to her liaison._

_Kal looked over the mission reports that were submitted to him at his "Clark Kent" pace. He could read all of them in less than ten seconds and remember each report word by word. He was inside the monitor room by himself._

_Someone was approaching the door, which surprised Kal since he knew the person would be the absolute last person to show up to the celebration. Bruce and Selina walked into the monitor room, the former carrying a red bag full of Christmas gifts._

"Bruce? Selina? What are the two of you doing here?"

"Seems that you are offended that the both of us are here boy scout." Selina teased.

_Unexpectedly, Bruce smiled._

"I apologize, I didn't know that you had this room occupied. I guess we of just have to leave." Bruce joked.

_Clark smiled, getting up to hug Bruce and Selina_

"What brings the both of you here?" Clark asked.

"I figured I could use a well-needed break. I promised Damian, Dick, and Barbara seven million dollars each and a round-trip to Hawaii on my expense if they could cover my shift for a week. Selina caught wind of this immediately and somehow managed to guilt-trip me in allowing her to come aboard."

_Clark smiled at what Bruce said. He adverted his eyes to Selina._

"Well, criminals are not allowed onto the Watchtower, but I can make an exception. I'll take Bruce's words that you're reformed, and I'm sure that he's going to keep his eyes on you."

Selina smirked "Yeah? I think Bruce would keep his eyes on me."

_Clark walked over to his stash of Christmas gifts he had. He took out two presents. One to Selina and one to Bruce. He handed the awards to them. They were heavy as Selina almost dropped it._

"What's inside here, Kent?" Bruce curiously asked.

"Why don't you look inside Mr. Wayne?"

_Selina placed her gift down, wanting to see what was inside Bruce's gift. Clark didn't understand the logic of not getting a multi-billionaire a Christmas gift when he could buy it himself. Then again, Bruce didn't have everything he wanted. Though, big blue knew what to get him. He had it for a very long time and only used it to make his battle armor_

_Bruce opened the gift. It was a "normal" tuxedo along with black suede shoes. He had multiple tuxedoes that he doesn't even wear, and the one he was holding up looked like it. Bruce knew that Clark was knowledgeable, more so than him. So the tuxedo must be of high quality._

"Now Bruce, do not say anything yet. Try it on first." Clark said.

_Bruce walked into the changing room, coming out a few moments later wearing the tuxedo and shoes. It felt very light on his body, yet when he touches it, it was very thick and flexible. Selina had a look of shock on her face as she tried to push Bruce out of the way, but it was too late. Clark charged up his heat vision and blasted his friend right on the chest. He recoiled back but didn't experience any pain. Instead, he managed to get back up quite fast, dusting himself off.  
_

"What the hell was that for Kent?"

"Look at where I struck you." Clark pointed.

_Bruce looked at where Clark's heat vision struck him. There was nothing, absolutely nothing. It would be an understatement if someone said Bruce was surprised, he was bewildered. The heat vision was enough to melt the entire Watchtower, but there wasn't even a speck of dust. Selina squinted her eyes at the Kryptonian. He was smart but wasn't quick enough. Very intrigued and satisfied with his gift, Bruce smiled at Clark and thanked him. He changed back into his typical attire; the tuxedo folded up again in the box._

"What is the tuxedo made out of?"

"It's Kryptonian silk called nigrum sericum. I will admit that I was very hesitant initially in giving it to others as it was scarce on Krypton before its destruction, but I managed to reproduce more. The only downside is that it takes a while for it to make, but I had enough for Kelex to make your tuxedo and Selina's gift.

_To put more emphasis on his words, Clark walked over to Bruce and tried ripping the sleeves off. He tried, and he struggled. The fabric was durable for even the strongest man to rip apart. Scissors made from Kryptonian steel could do it, though._

"I appreciate the gift Kent. Maybe I can reverse engineer this and make a new batsuit."

"You don't need to. I'm currently going over ideas for the suit, and Kelex is going to start making prototypes of them. Though it's going to take some time as I said, the nigrum sericum is difficult to produce."

_Selina enjoyed seeing this side of Bruce. She loved how open he was and honest. The Bruce Wayne that was very secluded and mistrusting of others was something that she could barely tolerate._

_Clark didn't forget about Bruce's girlfriend, of course. He made her a beautiful black dress made from nigrum sericum as well. She tried on the dress but didn't want the Kryptonian to blast her with his heat vision. It complimented her body quite well as it allowed her to show off her flexibility. Selina then pulled out Clark's gift from the bag. His curiosity piqued as Bruce typically gave him a briefcase full of money, but that didn't seem to be the case anymore. Maybe because of him becoming the editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet. The gift was lined with a lead, of course._

"Lining my gift with something I can't see past through this year Bruce? You must have given me something special this time around." Clark said.

_Bruce was going to respond, but Selina silenced him._

"I think you would be pleasantly surprised if you would just take a look."

_Clark unwrapped the ribbon and pulled out a massive stack of paper. He went through all of it in a matter of seconds and was bewildered at the end._

"You bought the Daily Planet?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, and I figured that everyone, especially you, deserved a raise. When I visited your workplace, I found that the office space was very tight, and it could be argued that it was unsanitary. Plus, I personally dislike Morgan Edge, so I convinced him to sell me the Daily Planet for way less than its original value. Also, I will be moving the Planet from the run-downed building into a new one that's still under construction and, yes, owned by me, in 2020. I will leave the design of the new headquarters and specifications up to you."

_Clark placed the papers down and gave a bro hug to Bruce, which he returned. Selina then dragged Bruce almost immediately out of the monitor room along with the red bag so they can give the rest of the gifts away._

_He continued to look at them through the wall, thanks to his super-vision. He made sure that they were out of hearing range._

_Clark sat down on his seat, resuming monitor duty. He looked at the statue Diana gifted to him three years ago. It was a statue of his parents, Jor-El and Lara, Hephaestus crafted that. He didn't know how she managed to convince him to make something that wasn't going to be hers, but it was a beautiful statue that will cherish until the end of time._

_There were many things that Clark Kent was not, but being a jealous man was one._

**"And I wish that I didn't feel like there was someone I missed." He whispered.**

* * *

_ **Three years ago** _

_ **Justice League Hall of Justice.** _

_ **December 25, 2016.** _

_ **15:30 hours.** _

"Kal-El, I have something for you," Diana said.

_Princess Diana of Themyscira, known to the media as Wonder Woman, goes by the alias of Diana Prince. She's the next in line to be the queen of the Amazons. Diana was tall, standing at the height of 5'10, towering over most of the male civilians she encountered throughout her life. A feminine physique that would put a lot of models to shame yet muscular at the same time. Diana was the definition of a perfect woman if she ever considered herself to be one. A lot of men (and women) desired to be with her, but they had no hope._

"What would that might be, Diana?" Clark inquired.

"Remember the time you told me you crash-landed into Kansas, and the spaceship you were in was essentially gone?"

"Of course. Wait a minute, what's going on here?"

"Before I bring it out, I want to say something first, Kal. I know we've only known each other for a couple of months and that we've been a part of the Justice League for not even a week, but you've been the most helpful. Despite living in the patriarch's world for an adequate amount of time, there's still a lot for me to learn and I am amazed at how you adapted to this lifestyle much faster than I. Even if we're from different worlds and grew up different, you make me feel as if I'm not the only superpowered being alive. I am eternally grateful to you, and you have my undying loyalty. You are a very kind man Kal-El. Being the leader of the Justice League does suit you very well. I admire to be a leader like you, Kal." Diana smiled.

_Kal smiled. If there's one thing he had to pick out from what he liked about Diana the most, it would be her honesty. Wait, he took it back. Truthfully, he wanted how_

"Of course, Diana. I am always here to help a friend in need. You have also taught me a lot of things as well, Diana. I am more efficient in my martial arts skills. My anger no longer gets the best of me as I can now control my powers. I also have a new sparring partner in the form of Princess Diana. You know, the world could always use more heroes." Clark smiled.

_Diana smiled in return._

_She pushed the tremendous gift and handed it to Kal to unwrap. He did, revealing the composite inside. It was Kryptonian steel, the strongest in the entire universe. He was surprised that there was something that was from Krypton in one big chunk. It made Kal smile. There was a long list of Kryptonian technology that he still has to make that required Kryptonian steel._

_Nonetheless, Kryptonian steel was also hefty, one gram of it would equal to five hundred pounds of Earth's steel. So for Diana to effortlessly push the chunk of Kryptonian steel impressed him. After all, she was the daughter of the king of the gods and the queen of the Amazons._

_He was also mystified that something that was not from Earth ended up on an island that was hidden from it._

"Diana, this is amazing. Do you know how rare Kryptonian steel was on Krypton? We have a better chance of finding a two-headed snake than finding ten pounds of this! I appreciate this a lot, Diana."

_Diana and Kal hugged._

"Well, I am glad that I returned something valuable to its rightful owner," Diana said.

_Kal almost forgot about his gift for Diana. He was so amazed by the gift she got him. He pulled out a shoebox from his back and handed it to Diana. It was also cumbersome but not as much as the large chunk of Kryptonian steel._

"How can something weigh this much fit in this shoebox?"

_She opened her gift. It was a pair of boots that looked the same as the ones she usually wore._

"Kal, you know I have dozens of these in my closet, right?"

"Yes, yes, I do know. But trust me on this, put them on."

_Diana took off her boots, showing off her toned legs in their glory. Kal tried not to stare for too long. It was very inappropriate for him plus she was seeing another man. Then again, who could resist the charm of the Amazonian?_

_She took Kal's boots and tried to place them on. Diana didn't anticipate that she would struggle in placing them on her feet. She tried to pull them up again, no use. Even with more force and aggression, she struggled to also put them on halfway. Kal wasn't astonished when she started to get angry. Diana was competitive, fiercely so, and never backed down from a challenge, never. So putting on the new boots was a challenge._

"Ugh! Why did you have to make them difficult to put them on Kal?" Diana angrily asked.

Kal tried not to laugh, "Well, Diana, you forgot to pull down the zipper."

_Diana stopped and looked behind the boot. It was zipped up from the top, and she didn't even realize it. She blushed, not believing that something so simple she found challenging to do._

"Here, I can help you, Diana," Kal said.

_Kal gulped as he knelt in front of Diana, the most beautiful woman that he laid his eyes on. He was careful not to make any jokes about Diana struggling to put on the boots. One kick from Diana to his jaw was guaranteed to knock him out. He touched her feet, and they were very soft. Her toenails were painted red, and he was sure they were the most beautiful toes that he laid his eyes on. He felt the traces of her calf muscle. It was very dense; it felt excellent. He closed his eyes to not look at Diana directly. He could feel her skin._

_Rao! Kal was acting very strange!_

_Diana didn't notice, though, thankfully. Her anger began to subside as Kal slowly placed the boot on to ensure that it doesn't get damaged. She saw that she could feel Kal's touch, and she wasn't even holding back most of her strength at the moment. He was very gentle as if she was fragile, which she was not. Diana could feel his deep breaths on her thighs. She closed her eyes in satisfaction. His touches were as if he was trying to please her in the most gentle and sensual ways. The strongest man on Earth was gentle. Diana loved it._

Kal smiled at the boot being placed on "Lovely, let's place the other one on."

_Kal placed the other boot on Diana's foot. He smiled at the shoes he crafted. It took a while and went through many trials and errors. Many changes to the mechanics and design were made a lot. Eventually, it came to it looking precisely like Diana's usual boots, though there were a lot more features to his work._

_Diana liked the boots. They were very comfortable, and they weren't constricting her feet and calves. Though, there was something that she felt was way off._

"Kal, is there something that you're not telling me?"

"Yes. I want to leave that up to you to figure out."

_Diana had her sword sheathed on her back. She unsheathed and twirled the blade with her fingers. She held the edge with her right hand and pointed the tip downwards. Then, the right side of her boot extended, revealing a compartment for her sword. Diana inspected the compartment initially, not knowing its functions nor knowing what purpose it served. She looked at Kal for instructions. He told her to place the blade in the compartment, she did. Suddenly, the compartment retracted, taking the sword along with it._

"My blade just disappeared, Kal. How can my sword go in something that's less than half its size?

"I know Diana. It's called using Kryptonian technology. I made two small teleporters that transport anything you store in your boots to your storage, wherever you have it. Right now, your blade is currently sitting in the armory. If you want to retrieve it, you need to bring your hand down and extend your fingers as if you're trying to pick up something. It has motion sensors, and I programmed everything to only respond to you."

_Diana did exactly what Kal told her to do. The compartment extended, revealing the sword. She pulled it out, and playfully swung it at Kal._

"A gift I will cherish! It's a feature that I will be using a lot! Thank you, Kal."

"You're welcome, Diana, my pleasure. There are a couple more features with the boots your wearing. However, I will leave that up to you to find them out. I would be cautious about them, though. The materials I used are difficult for me to produce. But I am very confident that they won't even get cut or the metal won't bend. It's one of a kind; I can say that for sure. It took Kelex and me about two months to come up with the prototype version of them. And yes, you can store your lasso in the compartment, but it has to be rolled up into a donut." Kal explained.

_Diana smirked, as an idea came to her mind. She stretched her legs and tried to deliver a roundhouse kick to Kal's head. He managed to time the block, but the pain was still there. His forearm is throbbing._

"Jeez, Diana. Next time let me know when you're going to kick me. Kryptonian steel is very durable." Kal rubbed his arm.

Diana joked, "Well, now you know to help me and not let me struggle, Kal."

_Kal and Diana hugged each other. He held her waist tightly with enough force to kill an elephant. She didn't notice that much power was being applied. She, too, was hugging his neck tightly while her head rested on his chest. If either Kal or Diana hugged an average human, they would be rushed almost instantly. Not even Bruce would be able to withstand much pain. Their bodies fit perfectly against each other. Diana felt secured while hugging him. Kal was the only one that allowed Diana to drop her guard and let herself to be vulnerable._

_As much as it pained her, Diana was the first one to break the hug, which felt like hours. His cologne smelled good and would more than likely stick on her for the rest of the day. She clinked her bracelet together and twirled, magically switching into her civilian attire. Her armor replaced by a red and white striped button-up shirt that did nothing to her cleavage. Denim jeans appearing on her legs and her boots from Kal replaced by two-inch heels. Kal continued to stare at Diana. Whether or not she was wearing her Wonder Woman gear or civilian attire, she was beautiful in his eyes regardless._

"Going somewhere, Diana?" Kal asked.

"Uh, yeah, I am. I got a date with Steve Trevor in about an hour. I still got stuff to do at the embassy, so I figured I could show up there and finish whatever that needs to be done and wait a couple of minutes for Steve to pick me up."

_For some reason, Steve and Diana going on a date together didn't sit well with Kal. He didn't know why, but the two of them going out in public bothered him a bit._

"Alright, then. I guess that you're just going to fly to the embassy?"

"Yeah, I am despite it only being a few blocks away. Do you want to accompany me, Kal-El?"

_Kal wanted to escort her to her embassy, but he didn't feel like doing so at the moment._

"I would love to Diana, but I still have things to do here as well. Enjoy your date with Steve. Believe me; he's a good guy."

_Diana smiled as she waved goodbye at Kal. She flew off, leaving Kal behind._

_Again for some odd reason, Kal didn't like the idea of Diana holding hands with Steve. Then still, he only wants the best for everyone else. He smiled, hoping that Diana was going to have a good time with Steve._

* * *

_ **Present time** _

_ **Justice League Watchtower** _

_ **14:10 hours** _

_ **Monitor Room, Floor 23 Whiskey** _

_Kal-El continued to look at the monitors as he reminisced what happened four years ago. What happened back then was a start to a beautiful friendship that turned into a sour one thanks to his decision to hide his identity as Clark Kent from her. It wasn't the smartest choice to make. He was a man that tried to live a life without regrets. Well, maybe._

_Wally walked into the room with Barry and Iris._

"What's up Big Blue, what's the deal with you being here? You're the big boss of the Justice League, so you should be out there celebrating with the rest of us and not be here doing the worst thing anyone can do!. Diana's even here! I'm surprised!" Wally said.

_Clark frowned for a moment, then grinned, thinking of a good plan. Wally was right though, he should be out there hanging out with the other League members, but he didn't want to run into Diana. The risk of a fight breaking out between the two titans was astronomically high._

"You know what, Wally, you're right. Since you decided to remind me that I have the supreme authority of the Justice League, I think I should use it. Well, Wally, I guess you're stuck on monitor duty."

_Wally's jaw shot down to the floor while Barry and Iris tried to suppress their laughter to no avail. Their nephew sure liked to talk a lot._

"Hey Clark, Iris and I can cover your shift while you and Wally go enjoy. We'll join the both of you later on." Barry patted Clark's shoulder.

_Clark nodded, exchanging gifts with the Allens._

Clark held Wally's gift in his hand "Let's go, Wally, I'm sure your Uncle and Aunt want to have some fun time."

_Wally cringed at the thought of Barry and Iris having their definition of "fun." Sometimes they could get too loud, which would usually keep Wally up for most of the night. The headboard banging on the wall, and the squeaking of the floor surely didn't help at all. He ran out and ran around the watchtower several times, trying to get the mental image out of his head._

"Ready to go, Wally?" Clark asked as Wally pulled up panting.

"Uh, sure thing, big blue!" Wally stammered.

_Clark and Wally walked towards the large recreation room where most of the Justice League members were gathered at the moment. Despite having dozens of active duty members, the recreation room could still fit many more. Green Lantern (John Stewart), Cyborg, Hawkgirl, and Aquaman were the few out of the many. Gohan, Kara, and Donna Troy were also in attendance. Both women were playing with Krypto as the hybrid Saiyan approached Clark and Wally._

"Hey there, Clark, Wally." Gohan greeted.

"Hello there Gohan, I'm glad that you fit in very well," Clark replied.

"Of course, my time on Themyscira has been wonderful despite all the Amazon women either wanting to have sex with me or kill me. Then again, Queen Hippolyta has been kind to me. Kara and Donna have taught me various new techniques that I never knew. I, in return, taught them how to control their power levels along with variants of the Kamehameha."

"Kamehame, what now?" said Wally.

_Gohan chuckled at his speedster friend._

_Out of nowhere, Kara clasped her arms around Gohan's neck in an attempt to hug him from behind, but she ended up knocking him down instead. A small dent appeared from where Gohan rose, but it was fixed almost immediately. Krypto flew to Clark and licked his face._

"Hey there, Wally! Kal!" Kara waved, helping up Gohan.

_Gohan slowly rose to his feet. He turned Super Saiyan and provoked Kara to attack him. She swung at Gohan, but Whis stepped in and effortlessly blocked her punch._

"Now now you two, you already know the rules. Sparring stays in the gymnasium and not here in the rec room. I'm sure neither of you wants to ruin Christmas for everyone else." said Whis.

_Gohan powered down to base form as he exchanged smirks with Whis._

_Clark continued to look at his cousin interacting with Gohan. Their friendship bemused him. They were very intimate with one another but neither act as boyfriend and girlfriend, but he could tell that they have a crush on the other. Gohan and Kara were both scholars, the latter being the more intelligent of the two thanks to being from a more advanced race. If they were to give him nephews and nieces, it would be nice._

"Say Kal-El, I've noticed that you've been staring at my students lately. Anything that catches your attention?" Whis asked.

"Yeah. They just need to get together, hehe. They're very similar in many ways yet even more different. Besides myself and Di... well, besides myself and Donna, Kara seems to be the one that Gohan enjoys sparring with the most. Even though Gohan prefers to study and learn new things, evident by earning an internship with Wayne Tech, he's an efficient fighter and very methodical with his moves. He can hit very hard, and Kara would just shrug it off. She's getting powerful, and I will say if she could keep up with her training, she very well could be a lot stronger than I am. They're perfect for each other, but neither of them wants to show their emotions in fear of ruining their friendship."

_Whis and Wally found it ironic that Kal-El mentioned that because he has ruined a beautiful friendship._

"Well big blue, I'm going to go interact with the others, I'll hand out everyone their gifts on your behalf."

_Before Clark could even raise a finger, Wally already handed out everyone their gifts in a blink of an eye. His delivery of the gifts was fast and swift, very smooth. At least he no longer had to go up to everyone and hand out their gifts one by one because that was his original plan, and it would have taken all day to hand them out. Especially the talkative members._

_The elevator doors across the rec room opened, revealing Diana Prince, Wonder Woman, Princess Diana of Themyscira._

_She wore the boots that Kal gifted her four years ago along with black jeans, a white top, and a red jacket. Her tiara on her head showed off her status as royalty. Her beauty mesmerized some of the male and female League members. Diana walked over to where Gohan, Kara, Krypto, and Donna sat. She heard Kal call out her name, but she ignored him. She was still too angry to even look at him._

_Gohan stood up and greeted Diana first. They were about the same height because of the boots she was wearing. He was six feet even._

"Son Gohan, a pleasant surprise. I may say that it's good to see you around."

"Of course, Princess Diana. I've just been busy working with my studies with Kara along with a gift that we made for you."

"I'll gladly accept and appreciate any gift from a true warrior tested in combat, but please, call me Diana. There's no need to include my title." Diana smiled.

_Diana waited patiently as Kara handed the circular gift to her._

_It was a shield with her logo engraved in the middle. It was slightly more significant than the one she generally used, along with the fact that it was a lot more durable. She tested it out by punching it, but it ended up bruising her knuckles. If the shield managed to damage her hand, she wondered what the guard would do against the vile creatures of Ares._

"A shield that deserves to be tested in combat. I appreciate the gift very much Gohan and Kara. If I may ask, what is this made of?" Diana flipped the shield.

_Gohan and Kara looked at each other._

"Well, um, the shield was forged by Hephaestus. We talked to him about getting you a gift. The shield is made out of Kachi Katchin and Kryptonian steel." Kara said.

_Diana became a little unpredictable at the mention of Kryptonian steel. It didn't bother her, though, despite all the hatred she now has of him. As long he didn't bother her, she wouldn't bother him. There was no point in talking to a liar._

_Wanting to test out the shield, she extended her hand to her right boot. The compartment extended, and out came the sword blessed by Ares. Diana swung the sword down the shield, which spelled bad news. The blade cracked in half, the upper half falling to the ground. Smoke came from the bottom half of the sword. To say that Diana was shocked at her sword being broken, you'd be wrong. She was astounded._

_She fought in many battles against her gods. She went to war with her Amazons against Darkseid and his army. Diana has even fought tooth and nail against Doomsday. Her sword only needed to be sharpened after each conflict, so for it to break after one swing shocked her. Then again, it was Hephaestus that forged her sword and her new shield, so Diana expected him to replace her sword._

"Well, I guess Hephaestus is going to replace my sword," Diana said.

_Gohan looked down and scratched the back of his head, replicating what his father does when he's hesitant in saying something. Kara was too, but at least she had the guts to speak._

"Well, about that. We were going to tell Hephaestus to forge you a new sword since we knew that you were going to test your old one against the new shield we gave to you, but he told us that someone else requested it first." Kara said nervously.

_Diana tilted her head slightly, crossing her arms. Both Gohan and Kara had the potential to surpass her in being a warrior, yet both of them were hesitant in talking to her._

"Is there something either of you is hiding?" Diana patted her lasso of truth.

"No, they aren't hiding anything, Diana, I am," Kal said, approaching Diana with a box in his hands.

_Diana turned around to face the absolute last person she wanted to see. Kal now stood in front of Diana; the height difference is pronounced. Her genuine smile disappeared from her face. She tried to be logical and kind, but her anger got the best of her. She grew frustrated, and Kal hasn't done anything yet to trigger her besides being in her presence. There was nothing Diana wanted to do with Kal, so she walked away from him, but he insisted that they should talk. She doesn't want to, so she pushed him gently, walking out of the rec room and towards the football-sized window facing Earth._

_Gohan, Kara, and Whis hid behind the massive curtains to hear the conversation between Kal and Diana._

_Kal approached Diana again. This time he spun her around to face him. Out of anger, she punched him square on the jaw. He flew back several feet, crashing into a stack of Christmas decorations._

"What do you want, alien?" Diana asked, approaching Kal.

"Diana, can we at least be civil to each other." Kal struggled to get to his feet.

"Why should I listen to someone like you. My relationship ended with Steve because of you!"

_Kal didn't understand why Diana would just strike him out of nowhere. They weren't even sparring, to begin with. He thought she was under some spell cast by Circe._

"Are you under Circe's spell or something? Why would you hit me, Diana?" Kal picked up his gift for Diana.

"Why do you think I'd be under that freak's spell? I am more formidable than she is. It is an insult to me even to think that I'd let someone below to me to control my mind. I do not want to be in your presence, nor do I think you should be the Justice League's leader, but I will allow you to speak to me. If I am not convinced, then I shall leave the watchtower and not return until you leave."

_Kal handed Diana her gift, but she smacked it out of his hands, not wanting to accept something from someone she didn't like._

"Diana, I want to start by apologizing to you."

"I do not accept my apology. Why should I accept it when I know that you would fabricate words that would seem like the truth? I know who you are, manipulative bastard."

_Clark winced at those words. They hurt._

"I apologize to you, Diana. I apologize for lying to you. I know that I shouldn't have kept my identity of Clark Kent a mystery to you. I just wanted to protect you." Clark explained.

"Me? Great Hera! Why do you think out of all the people on Earth that I would need protection? I am certain that none of the villains we had faced know who you are!"

_Kal closed his eyes. She was right, she didn't need any protection, plus it didn't make any sense for him to hide his alter ego from her. It's not like she was going to rat out Clark Kent was Superman to the rest of the world._

"I express regret Diana, I truly do. I wish that I had not done that. And I wasn't even the reason why Steve broke off the engagement with. I also apologize for not saving him on time."

_Diana's eyes beamed, and she punched Kal again. He went flying past where Gohan, Kara, and Whis were hiding. She flew to him and kneed him straight on his stomach. All of the League members rushed out to see why Diana was assaulting Kal for no apparent reason._

"What's going on?" Wally questioned.

_Whis flew next to Wally and cast a barrier from his staff, effectively blocking anyone from interfering in the fight between Kal and Diana._

_Kal spat out blood as Diana stood triumphantly above him._

"Diana, let me explain." Kal weakly said.

"Never you insufferable man!".

_Diana grabbed Kal's head by the side and headbutted him._

"Steve was a good man, unlike you! At least he wasn't a liar and treated me right! Fuck you! You ended your engagement with Lois because you lied to her! You kept your secret away from her as well! Why would you do that? I'm not surprised because Kryptonians are just a bunch of ignorant and ugly bastards! You allowed Steve to die!"

_Everyone's eyes grew wide. They never heard Diana say a swear word before, and to witness it was something that would probably never happen again. And for her to beat the living hell out of her bestfriend, damn. There was nothing that the Justice League members could do, though. A barrier blocked them. Even so, they wouldn't want to face the wrath of an angry Amazonian demi-goddess._

_Kal spat out blood, wiping his face, and staining his sleeves. His eyes began to water; he wanted to cry. The sun wasn't doing its job in healing him; the blows from Diana were enough to destroy Earth. He felt as if he deserved to have the living shit beaten out of him. He betrayed Lois; he betrayed Diana and potentially revealed that everyone who wasn't aware Clark Kent and Superman were the same people. Quite frankly, she was also right. He truly loved Diana. She was the only woman that he imagined being with for the rest of his life, and it made Lois very upset when she found out._

"You know what, Diana, you are right. I am an ignorant Kryptonian. I'm ignorant that I cared about you a lot."

"If you truly cared for me Kal, then you should've stayed dead when Doomsday killed you! By the gods! The world doesn't need Superman. We, the Justice League, would be better off without you! I will repeat this! You should stay dead!" Diana spat on Kal and slapped him.

_Gohan, Kara, and everyone else gasped at Diana's cruel words. The Diana they were looking at wasn't the Diana they knew. That wasn't the Wonder Woman that was kind and caring. That was a Wonder Woman that was being selfish in not letting Kal explain himself. To wish Superman dead is the same thing as wanting the Justice League to disband because there would be no Justice League without Superman. In a sense, Diana was also a racist and a xenophobe as if she was reverting to her old ways before being exposed to man's world._

_Kal weakly smiled, taking off his cape and handing it back to Diana. He walked away from her and left the watchtower a few moments later._

_Diana looked out the window as Kal flew back to Earth. She turned to face the rest of the Justice League. They were all staring at her with a mixed bag of emotions. Some were confused, some were upset, and some were angry and wanted Diana to be punished for her actions. She looked down at the gift that was supposed to be for her. There was no way she was going to touch it, so she kicked it towards Donna. Diana scoffed and walked away._

_Donna looked at the gift and tried to carry it. It didn't budge at all, not even an inch. Gohan wanted to pick it up as well, but he too was unable to lift the sword. Maybe Thor's hammer was wrapped inside?_

* * *

** _Clark Kent residence, Downtown Metropolis, USA._ **

** _16:35 hours._ **

_Clark descended onto the balcony of his apartment. He scanned his eyes and fingerprints, giving him access to his home. His apartment was no different from the other flats except that everything inside his was made out of Kryptonian materials, even the electronics. He walked past the room, shared by Gohan and Kara, deciding to go to his kitchen instead. _ _Photos of him and his Earth parents hung on the walls. They were still alive, of course, but they were on a cruise at the moment. They wouldn't probably approve of their son's recent behavior. Truthfully, he has been way out of line._

_He pressed the "S" symbol on his chest, retracting the suit and into the symbol, which served as the storage. He tossed it away. He opened the freezer and took out a tub of strawberry ice cream. Clark then changed into his sleepwear and sat on his couch, turning on the television to watch some random show he hopefully could enjoy._

_There was a photo hidden behind Clark's television. It was a photo of Diana carrying him after their bloody battle with Darkseid on Apokolips._

**"And I take back all the things I said to make you feel like that," Clark whispered.**

* * *

_ **Two years ago** _

_ **Outskirts of Apokolips.** _

_ **December 25, 2017** _

_ **Time unknown.** _

_Superman and Darkseid were trading blows left and right. Neither being wanted to give up. Cracks formed, and chunks of Apokolips flew to the sky as they blocked punches and kicks. The Lord of Apokolips grabbed Superman's cape and hurled him into the air, buying him enough time to charge his Omega Beams and hit him directly on the back. Big blue descended quickly, but he quickly recovered and charged his heat vision. Darkseid barely managed to dodge, but Wonder Woman punched him directly at Superman. Who aimed back at Darkseid._

_Both fighters were locked in a beam battle as they didn't want the other to win. There was no advantage gained yet as the ground split in half. Wonder Woman flew behind Darkseid and suplexed him._

_It did the damage needed to weaken Darkseid as he began as his blood gushed from the wounds he received, but he wasn't about to give up just yet. Both Superman and Wonder Woman were equally exhausted and bruised up, the former having suffered more._

_Superman began to feel his body slow down on his, which would mean bad news as he was the only one capable of going toe to toe with Darkseid for hours. Sure, the Justice League could probably hold him off, but he would eventually mow all of them down._

_Wonder Woman was strong; she was. She's the strongest female Justice League member with Kara at second. She could give Superman a run for his money and give him a lengthy challenge, but she knew that he was the only one that was durable to endure Darkseid's punishment. There needed to end the fight quickly, or else Darkseid would eventually destroy both of them and potentially invade Earth._

"You fools! Do you think that you could beat me?" Darkseid said, backhanding Wonder Woman and sending her flying for miles.

"Of course, I can! I won't let you destroy my world!" Superman shouted.

_Faster than he has ever gone, Superman flew with his fists forward and knocked the wind out of Darkseid. The Lord of Apokolips tried to grab Superman, but he was fast enough to evade his hands. The Kryptonian landed in front of Darkseid and began to throw punches like a professional boxer. Right jab, left cross, right jab, left cross, right hook, and right uppercut. All of those hits inflicted immense damage on Darkseid, but he managed to land a solid hammerfist on Superman's head, knocking him face-first into the ground. He picked up Superman and charged his Omega Beams, burning the "S" symbol away._

_Darkseid flipped Superman over but was met with a fully charged heat vision directly to his face. He covered his eyes, which allowed Wonder Woman to sneak behind him and loop her lasso of truth around his neck in an attempt to choke him out. She choked him out with all of her might. The villain tried to remove the lasso from his neck and almost managed to do so until Superman, a devastating left uppercut that broke his jaw and knocking him unconscious._

_Wonder Woman used her lasso to seize Darkseid, which allowed both Green Lanterns (Hal and John) to trap him inside a cage. Her face was a mess as well. The tiara on her head, half of it was gone, and the other half was burned. A large gash on her left cheek allowed a decent amount of blood to flow out. She used her sword to cauterize the wound, but it left a huge scar that would take a while to heal even with magic. She didn't understand how her body continued to stand up and operate. Never in her life had she received that amount of punishment. Darkseid's furies were tough to deal with, but she managed to take care of them, but that left her banged up as well. Then she ended up having to help Superman engage Darkseid, which banged her up even more._

_The princess lifted her armor slightly and saw her nicely toned abs were swelling up a bit. She winced in pain when she knelt to retrieve her sword that ended up becoming dull due to Darkseid tanking most of the slashes and stabs. She was walking wobbly thanks to her legs aching. Even for an elite warrior like Wonder Woman, she didn't like the fight with Darkseid at all. It took her and Superman to put him down, and they barely did it. She was thankful that the battle was over because she barely has enough energy to walk._

_Superman dropped face-first onto the ground, worn-out from the bloody battle with the Lord of Apokolips. He crawled towards his bestfriend as she too collapsed due to exhaustion._

"Hey there, Diana." Superman weakly said. A small smile on his face.

"Hello, Kal-El. I am amazed by your courage to take on such a repulsive being. Lord Hades will surely find something for him to do." Diana panted, smiling as well.

_Kal-El gently held Diana's hand, caressing the palm with his thumb. He lightly charged his heat vision and blasted it while using her bracelet to cauterize his wounds. Neither of them was in a state to stand up and fly, but Superman got to his knees. He looked at his companion. Great Rao! She was still beautiful despite all the battle scars she recently received. There was a decent-sized cut on her lip as well. He was thankful that Diana was there to help him because it was unequivocal that he wouldn't have defeated Darkseid on his own. He was motivated by her fierceness and her loyalty to defend him with her own life on the line._

_Diana rose to her feet, albeit rather slowly. She assisted Kal-El to his feet. He delicately lifted Diana off her feet, right arm under her knees and left hand around her neck. Kal cautiously flew through the sky as Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head into his chest. Again, being with the last son of Krypton made her feel more secure. Admittedly, she was also not this way with Steve Trevor, her lover. Even when they cuddled in bed after a night of passion, it was not even close to how she was essentially clinging onto him. She found his broad shoulders very fascinating and sexy._

"Hey, Kal-El?" Diana whispered.

"Yes, Diana?" Kal answered back in the same tone.

"What's that saying you always tell me before you head off to your home?"

"You're much stronger than you think you are?"

"Thank you, Kal-El. I guess that we missed out on our Christmas celebration this year. I will make sure that we will celebrate this festival next year, even if we're off-world."

_Superman chuckled._

"I don't think Bruce would like the Javelin being decked out with Christmas decorations Diana. I must say that it would be a good prank."

_They arrived at the Javelin. Batman, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Cyborg were gathered tending to their wounds and injuries. Superman brought Wonder Woman into a private room so she could sleep and rest._

"Are you okay there, Big Blue?" Barry asked, patting his shoulder.

"Of course, Barry, I'm always okay as long my friends and family are safe. I do need to rest to recover for obviously. I should say, you did well for your last mission Barry, I'm very impressed. Your nephew Wally is going to have big shoes to fill in once he's called up from the Teen Titans. He and Victor are going to get along great."

_Barry laughed. The Justice League wasn't prepared to handle Wally's personality just yet._

"Definitely, man. I'm just going to warn you that Wally's very talkative, and the worst part is that he isn't even aware of Victor being on the team yet. Anyways, you also have to nominate a new senior member. Do you have anyone in mind?" Barry smirked and raised one eyebrow.

"That's an excellent question, Barry, and to be honest, I don't even know. All of the junior members are very qualified for the vacant position, but it's very difficult to nominate without being biased."

_Superman cupped his chin to think of a proper response. He looked towards Diana's room and saw that Diana was trying to take off her boots behind over, giving him an exceptional view of her plump ass. He swiftly looked away before more "erotic" thoughts could flood his mind and arouse him in different ways. He then heard Barry chuckle a little._

_Barry gently slapped Kal's shoulder._

"Well, Clark, just be glad that it's me here and not Wally or else you'd never hear the end of your embarrassment." Barry smiled as he walked away.

_Superman bit his lip as he looked at the ground. He was going to miss Barry, that's for sure. Yet, he's exhilarated to have Wally on the team because it would make Victor feel more comfortable. The door opened behind him. The princess of Themyscira peeked her head out._

"Kal-El, I need you to assist me," Diana said.

"Of course. Is there a problem that you can't solve."

"Yes. I can't bend over or bring my legs up to remove my boots without experiencing any kind of pain. The same goes for my top."

_The Kryptonian blushed at the thought. His boy scout nature agreed to help his best friend, but his more logical, Kryptonian side was very hesitant. How would Steve feel about this? What would Lois think about her man having fantasies about worshiping a demi-goddess' feet?_

_He walked into the room. A twin-sized foam mattress on a frame hanging from the wall along with a couple of other Wonder Woman's personal belongings. Her sword and her shield were placed on the table alongside cleaning materials. A photo of herself and Steve kissing while dancing was right next to the bed._

_The door closed as Superman entered. The rest of the League members boarded as the spacecraft took off._

"You're moving inside this Javelin, Diana?" Kal joked.

"Maybe, maybe not."

_Diana sat on the bed with their hands on either side of her. Kal-El knelt in front of her to ease her boots off and allow her feet to stretch and wiggle its toes. One boot came off, followed by the next one._

_Coming up with a harmless scuffle, Diana placed one foot on Kal's cheek. The other rubbed his chest._

"I do not think our significant others would appreciate us doing this," Kal said, gently removing Diana's foot from his face.

"You are right, Kal-El, but I do not apologize for my actions. I could only manage to stand at the moment. Any other movement that involves taking off what I'm wearing would bring my body more pain than necessary." Diana responded.

_Diana stood up from her bed and faced the other direction of her best friend. Her raven-hair was tied up and braided by Kal-El due to its growing past her waist._

"Are you wearing underneath your bustier, Diana?"

"First of all, Kal-El, I am not wearing anything else underneath besides underwear as it makes me uncomfortable in combat when I do, and second, I am wearing my traditional Wonder Woman battle armor, not a bustier that I usually wear when I'm alone with Steve."

He didn't need to hear that "Whatever you say, Diana. It still looks like a bustier or a corset to others."

_Diana had a couple of words to say about Kal-El that she muttered under her breath. Of course, he heard all of it but didn't take any offense of it as he instead found it amusing, hysterical maybe. He took off her tiara first, gently placing it on the table next to a fresh pair of civilian clothing. The zipper of the "corset" came next. Diana felt Kal-El's slow breathing on her neck, which made her close her eyes in satisfaction. The zipper came down, slowly but surely. It reached the bottom as she held the top to prevent it from falling off._

"There you go, Diana, all done."

"Actually, no, I still need to remove my bottoms as well," she said innocently.

_Kal-El blushed at the thought of assisting Diana, removing her bottoms. The mental image of his naked best friend burned through his mind. He looked away before she could catch him._

"You can't do that by yourself, Diana?"

"Of course, I can. I can twirl around, and my attire will change, but for obvious reasons, I can't do that right now. Please, Kal-El."

"Fine, I'll help."

_He turned towards Diana and knelt right behind her. His eyes were closed to avoid being inappropriate. Lois was going to give him a hard time if she ever found out, and Steve would probably be disappointed. He heard something drop but wasn't sure what it was._

"Did you drop something, Diana?"

"I dropped my armor. Why are your eyes closed, Kal-El?"

_Kal-El opened his eyes for a moment and stared directly upward at Diana's exposed breasts. His mind processed 14 million different possibilities of what was going to happen next, and 99.99% of them ended with them together banging and Bruce scolding both of them. He couldn't close his eyes on will, so he clamped both hands over them. His face was redder than the cape he wore._

"Diana, why are you naked? Can you cover your titties, please?"

"Titties?" Diana questioned.

"Uh, it's slang for female breasts."

"Kal-El, does it bother you that I am completely nude?"

"NO! I mean, yeah, yeah, it does?"

"Am I your best friend or not?"

"Yes, you are Diana."

"When I used to live on Themyscira, I used to be in the nude a lot with my sisters. It didn't bother them at all, and it even was not considered sexual. Walking around completely unclothed and changing in front of others that weren't your lover is considered normal and appropriate in Amazonian culture Kal-El."

"Well, we are not on Themyscira, are we?"

"We are not on Themyscira Kal-El, but I would like to act as if we are if that's okay with you?"

_He sighed. There was no winning against the brazen Champion of the Amazons._

"Fine, Diana, I will keep my eyes open as I help you undress."

_She smirked. Amazons had no shame when it came to being in the nude. Diana honestly didn't know why her best friend, her brother, would completely feel unsettled. There was nothing sexual going on. He wasn't aroused (at least to her knowledge), and she wasn't showing signs of being amorous._

_Kal-El unzipped Diana's bottoms and carefully lowered them down her long, yet tantalizing legs. Her undergarment, which turned out to be a plain black thong, covered her more intimate parts, yet it was barely ineffective as she managed to make them look very alluring. Her plump butt was no help, either. He looked down and bit his tongue as he helped Diana step out of her bottoms._

"By the gods, Kal! Do you have to be slow in helping me out?" Diana said. Hints of annoyance in her voice.

"I apologize, Diana, it's just that it doesn't sit well with me."

"I accept your apology. However, can you not be any slower?"

"Yes, Diana."

_Kal helped Diana put her shorts on. He then moved on to help her put on her shirt._

"I need you to put your hands up."

"Of course."

_Diana sat down as Kal placed her shirt on, two sizes too large for her. Yet, despite the articles of clothing that she was wearing, Diana still appeared as majestic as ever. Her beauty not diminished in any way. And yes, her nipples were very obvious._

"You're not going to but a bra on?" Kal asked.

"No, Kal. My breasts are fairly large, and I don't want to feel constrained most of the time. I am fine."

_Kal looked at Diana for a moment. A woman that acts very innocent yet very fierce in combat and was probably the best in the league for the moment. Her very long hair, god, his imagination started to run wild. Before he could step out to avoid doing something he'd regret, the Javelin shook violently._

_He stumbled and was unable to regain his balance. He fell on top of Diana on the mattress. Their faces were just mere inches from one another. The temptation, Kal-El had to fight it._

"Uh, this is very awkward?" Kal sheepishly said.

_Diana didn't say anything in response. Instead, she opted to caress the Kryptonian's face. Her left index and middle fingers traced his jaw lightly. She ignored the pain that returned as she was feeling something else, something a little more solid and hard. Her breasts were nicely squished against his broad and refined chest._

_She brought her hands to Kal's face and drew his lips closer to hers. He didn't bother to resist and instead chose to close his eyes and firmly grip one of her large orbs. By the gods, they were very close until Barry walked in without knocking._

"Hey princess, have you seen... oh. Hell yeah, big blue! Get it!"

_Kal barely recognized what he was doing. He shot up almost immediately and flew out of Diana's room, who was left lying down upset. Her shirt was pushed up, almost revealing her underboobs._

"Well, I must have interrupted something?" Barry scratched his head.

"No, no, you did not, Barry. Can you please close the door?"

_As soon as Barry closed the door, Diana broke down in tears._

* * *

_ **Present time** _

_ **Themyscira, home of the Amazonian warriors.** _

_ **December 25, 2019.** _

_ **17:00 hours.** _

_Diana graciously landed on the shorelines of her place of origin, Themyscira. Home of the immortal Amazonians and the gateway between the human world and the dimension where the Greek gods reside. Each god from the pantheon had a statue commemorated in their memory, and the Amazons even have a shrine dedicated to prayer to the gods. Most of the structures were built from material found on the island, except for the room that had a teleporter that could transport someone from the Island of Themyscira to the Themysciran embassy. The island was gorgeous, and if it was in a contest between all islands, Themyscira would come out on top. Even the rarest animals roamed around freely and didn't need to fear being hunted just for sport._

_The princess of the Amazon watched her sisters do various chores and assignments. Hard work and perseverance was what led to her sisters to become the fierce warriors they now are. The bracelets that they are wore served as a reminder of what happened to them at the hands of Hercules and his men. It traumatized them and led them to distrust men and become misandrists for millennia. The goddess and wife of Zeus, Hera, blessed the Amazons by blessing them with immortality while also closing off Themyscira from the rest of the world by casting a barrier over it. They were also given the order by the Olympian Gods to guard Doom's Doorway, which led to where it would lead to the underworld of Hades._

_They thought it was impenetrable until Steve Trevor came along._

"Princess Diana, it is always a pleasure to see you." General Philippus greeted.

"Of course General. I always take time out of my schedule to visit our sisters."

"Then your mother will be pleased to hear that you are here. I must say that I am surprised neither Gohan and Whis aren't with you."

_Diana was slightly addled at the mention of the two men since Philippus would typically mention Kara and Donna. Then again, Gohan and Whis were probably the two men most of the Amazons trusted the most, including themselves. They were honorary Amazons, after all._

"Master Whis is in the watchtower with Goha, Kara, and Donna. The Justice League is celebrating Christmas."

_General Philippus straight away noticed that something was bothering the princess, but that would be left for Queen Hippolyta to find out. She then saw the shield on her back._

"I'll take it that Kal-El gave you that shield, Diana?" Philippus asked.

_Diana's face instantly turned into one of repugnance. She wanted to yell in anger, but it was General Philippus she was talking to._

"No, that alien did not give me this shield. Son Gohan and Kara gave me this fine piece. Lord Hephaestus crafted this shield, so I am certain that either of them had to swap something expensive in return. I appreciate them both. Though I am also here because my sword broke."

_Diana dropped her hand down to reach for her blade, but when the compartment extended, it wasn't there. She then remembered that she broke it when she tested the durability of the shield._

"I'll presume that you wanted to test the strength of your shield with your sword, and it broke?"

"Something like that, General Philippus."

"How is Kal-El, by the way, Diana?"

"I don't know, nor do I care about that illegal alien. General, I do not want the Kryptonian on Themyscira."

"Kal-El or Kara?"

"The former."

"But Diana, Kal-El is a good man. A lot of your sisters like him. Banishing him from Themyscira would only spell bad news for us. We barely managed to defeat Ares' army before Kal-El assisted us all."

_Diana only scoffed in response as they walked towards her mother._

_General Philippus continued to look at the princess in curiosity. She would normally talk to her for hours on end, but it seemed not as some of her responses were curt. He wondered if it had to do with the Kryptonian Kal-El. Probably so as Diana wouldn't use Kal-El's real name, instead of resorting to using Kryptonia and "alien." Something must have gone wrong between the two. Philippus then remembered that Diana would call him her "bestfriend." Would it matter now, though? Philippus was a great general and a mother-figure, but she would admit that she's not good at mending friendships. The Diana she was looking at right now was not the Diana she knew. If she was acting this way right now, Philippus wondered how she would work when she's performing her duties as Wonder Woman._

_Diana and Philippus walked towards Queen Hippolyta, who was waiting for her daughter, graciously. The αετοί Amazons knelt as their princess and general walked by. The αετοί were the top Amazonian warriors who were assigned to Queen Hippolyta's security detail and were also assigned to the most dangerous tasks that the regular Amazonian warriors can't handle. The elite unit recruited from the Themysciran and Bana-Mighdall. They were fierce and loyal to their queen._

"Great Hera! It's good to see you, Diana!"

"Likewise, the mother. Though I must say that it isn't necessary to say Lady Hera's name every time."

_Hippolyta and Diana hugged. Mother and daughter, queen, and princess._

_Philippus followed Hippolyta and Diana ten steps behind as they walked to where they came from._

"What brings you here today, my dear? Don't you have your Justice League duties?"

"I just wanted to visit my lovely mother and my sisters, that's all. Master Whis, Gohan, Kara, and Donna are off-planet as we speak, so it's just me."

"What about your lover Steve Trevor?"

"What about him, mother?"

"Were you not his fiancée at one point, Diana? I was delighted when I found out that you were engaged to him! He was a righteous man Diana, worthy of becoming an honorary Amazon. I was drafting ideas on how to prepare for the first Amazonian union in millennia because it was going to be a big deal for our sisters."

"I apologize, mother, but Steve and I are no longer together. We ended out engagement amicably though and remain good friends. It just didn't work out for his. Steve's busy with ARGUS, and I have to balance my life between being a princess, Wonder Woman, and the ambassador for Themyscira."

_Hippolyta turned her head to her general. Both of them had the same expression on their faces. There was something up with Diana, and she was very stingy with her words. The way her daughter was walking alone was enough to indicate something was disturbing her much._

_Philippus broke off from Hippolyta and Diana as they approached the temple of the Olympian Gods to give them some seclusion._

_The temple of the Olympian Gods was a sight to behold. Sculptures of the pantheons were made out of white marble to display their importance. Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon were in the middle as they were the most powerful out of the gods. Diana walked over to her father's sculpture and placed her left hand on the shield he was wielding. She gave a quick and silent prayer to him. A small blue bolt of lightning only visible to Diana struck her tiara and bracelets. She closed her eyes again, thinking that her father was going to hit her, but nothing else happened. She looked at her hands and bracelets. No visible signs of injury or no burnt marks on her bracelets. Diana turned around to face her mother._

"Diana, are you alright?"

"I am definitely alright, mother. Why wouldn't I be? I'm the immortal daughter of Lord Zeus and Queen Hippolyta."

"I know you are Diana, and I love you so much, but I will be talking to you as your queen from here."

Diana raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about?"

"Hand me your lasso Diana," Hippolyta commanded.

"For what mother? I am telling you the truth."

_Hippolyta pointed to Diana's lasso. Smoke was appearing on her thigh, which meant that she wasn' telling the truth. She was first was ambivalent about handing over her lasso. There were things that she didn't want to share with anyone in the world. On the other hand, it was the queen of the Amazons, not her mother, talking to her. Reluctantly, Diana wrapped one end of the lasso around her arm and the rest of the lasso to her queen._

"Princess Diana of Themyscira, you are ensnared by the lasso of truth. You are compelled to speak the truth to me, Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons. Will you comply?" Hippolyta gripped the lasso tightly.

_Diana tried to resist the lasso, but it tightened around her arm, and it lightly burned her skin._

"Yes, I will tell you everything honestly," Diana said.

"Now, are you going to tell me what is wrong with you?" Hippolyta asked.

"No, I will not!" Diana resisted.

_The lasso tightened again and burned her once more. Hippolyta sighed and shook her head. Her daughter was stubborn._

"Princess Diana, are you going to inform me of what is causing your discomfort?"

_Diana tried to resist one last time but gave up soon after._

"Yes, my queen."

"Good. Now tell me."

_Diana closed her eyes and looked down, preferring not to look directly at her queen while being interrogated._

"Ugh. Kal-El is the reason for my discomfort!"

_Hippolyta smiled as that was all she needed to hear. She unwrapped the lasso from her daughter's arm and looped it as she handed it back to her. Diana was confused; she thought that her mother was going to continue to use the lasso against her. Even with or without the lasso, Diana knew that her mother would eventually find out the truth, and there was no point in hiding it. She looked directly at her, the annoyance obvious._

"I shouldn't use your lasso to make you tell me the truth, Diana. Now, I will speak to you as your mother."

_Hippolyta grabbed Diana's hand, just like how all mothers comfort their daughters._

"Tell me, Diana, what has Kal-El done to you? At least to my current knowledge about him, he wouldn't do anything to irritate you even in the slightest ways. So for you to tell me that a kind man like him would cause you to act this way is a surprise to me. The younger version of me would have sent the elites to slay the Kryptonian for any reason, but he and the rest of your male colleagues have shown me that not all men are the same, including women of man's world."

_Diana nodded as it was true. It was mainly Kal-El. He, for the most part, was the reason why her sisters matured and discarded their hatred and violence towards men. He has even caused the Senate of Themyscira to discuss running trials to see if other men should be allowed to live permanently on their island. Kal-El was also the reason why Gohan and Whis are honorary male Amazons and had taught their sisters' various martial arts forms, making them for redoubtable in combat. Anything that had to do with the progression of the way Amazons on Themyscira lived was mainly because of Kal-El, the last son of Krypton._

"Mother, I understand that you and our sisters appreciate the Kryptonian for his efforts, but I no longer consider him to be my best friend, ally, or the official leader of the Justice League. He is a liar, and I truly feel sorry for Kara for being related to a being like him."

"What exactly has he done?" Hippolyta gripped Diana's hand tighter, just slightly.

"He lied to the person he loved the most mother. Her name is Lois Lane. A mortal from man's world that lives in Metropolis."

"I know who this Lois Lane you are speaking of Diana. Kal-El has brought her to visit Themyscira multiple times. She is a feisty woman and deserving to be called an Amazon. For a woman her size, she is surely strong and fierce."

_Oddly, Diana imaging Kal-El carrying Lois Lane to visit her mother bothered her. She'd rather imagine she and Kal-El holding hands..._

_She caught herself before her thoughts could go any further._

"The Kryptonian kept his secret of being Superman away from Lois. It broke her heart. She rightfully so ended their relationship and the engagement. He has also ruined the relationship between Steve and me. He's too arrogant and prideful of himself and the near-extinct Kryptonians. Everyone in man's world worships him under the delusion that he's some sort of god! He's not Lord Zeus! He doesn't even seem to care about the collateral damage he causes! By the gods! The Kryptonian should've stayed dead after Doomsday killed him!

_Hippolyta noticed the lasso glowing, which meant that Diana was lying again. Still, she decided not to comment on it, allowing her daughter to speak freely, not being compelled by the lasso. She was confused. Hippolyta loved her daughter and would take her words over anyone else most of the time, but her reasonings didn't make any sense at all._

_Diana took off her shield and threw it, nearly decapitating her mother and Philippsus, who peeked inside. She reached out to her shield; it flew back to her right after. Her mother tried to comfort her, but the daughter just shrugged it off, opting to walk out of the temple of the Olympian Gods._

_The intercom in her ear rang, but she ignored the call._

_Diana turned around to see her mother and Philippus looking directly at her. She sighed and sat on the grass. Both women approached the princess and sat next to her._

**"And I just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed," Diana whispered.**

* * *

** _Clark Kent residence, Downtown Metropolis, USA._ **

_Clark stepped out onto his balcony and looked down at the citizens walking by. Thanks to the promotion he received a few months ago, he managed to move out of the old, run-down apartment complex he used to live in and now resided in a luxurious three-bedroom condo within a gated community. Clark picked the unit with the most blindspots._

_Despite the modest snow and the federal holiday, a lot of people still loved to shop, grab a cup of coffee or two, go on dates, watch movies at Wayne Cinemas, or just to walk around. Straight, gay, lesbian, bisexual, asexual, it didn't matter. Anyone who could celebrate the holidays did. It made him a little happy to see people enjoy their lives._

_He looked up at the sky and noticed a projectile soaring towards an elderly couple watching their grandchildren play with their friends. His eyes zoomed in on the projectile; it was a replica of the spear Bruce crafted in case he (Superman) went rogue. However, there was more Kryptonite on the spear he was looking at. Not wanting to waste any more time, Clark changed into his suit and blasted through the sky to catch the spear._

_The spear was caught in the nick of time. Though it gradually weakened Superman despite building up his resistance to the Kryptonite. He threw it across the street as he struggled to get back on his feet. Omega Beams burned his back and sent him flying three city blocks._

_The Lord of Apokolips arrived along with his army of Parademons. Two of them lifted a weakened Superman as Darkseid picked up the Kryptonite spear. He flew towards his foe as a group of Parademons began to broadcast the invasion._

"You thought the whore Amazon princess could keep me locked away forever? You are wrong, Superman." Darkseid slapped Superman.

* * *

_ **Justice League Watchtower** _

_The remaining Justice League members that stayed on the Watchtower watched the broadcast as the majority of them teleported to Metropolis to stop the invasion and help Superman. Whis stood there in silence, one hand behind his back and holding his attendant's staff with the other._

"Oh my." Whis gasped as he watched Darkseid slap, Superman.

_He watched Gohan turn Super Saiyan 2 to combat Steppenwolf. Kara and Donna were busy as the furies and Granny Goodness battled them. Despite the Earth having great food that he loved to eat and the countless amount of mortals dying, Whis was not going to interfere no matter what, unless Gohan, Kara, and Donna were in great danger. His father, the Grand Priest, gave him strict orders to assist, train, serve, and protect Gohan and his acquaintances. Anyone else, he has to watch them suffer and die._

_Whis turned to Kal-El's present that remained by the large window. It yet hasn't moved except for the random bursts of it attempting to break apart. All of the musclemen and women of the League tried to move the box, but they couldn't even touch it an inch from its original spot. It reminded him of the Norse God Thor and his hammer._

_Batman and Catwoman walked in, dressed up, ready to go. Whis could sense that something was troubling the caped crusader's mind._

"Is there something wrong, Batman?" Whis asked, turning to face Batman.

"Yes, Whis. I do not know how Darkseid managed to escape Hades' underworld. Wonder Woman had him tied up with her backup lasso of truth."

"Do you think Hades would have something to do with it."

"I am not sure. Despite him being an immortal being, Hades is petrified by Diana, so he would avoid doing anything to anger her. Still, it isn't out the realm of possibility of him having to do with Darkseid's escape."

_Whis didn't respond directly but opted to nod his head in response. He brought the orb of his staff to his face — a projection of a young male Amazonian running towards Hippolyta, Diana, and Philippus._

_"Good lord. I'm surprised that Princess Diana hasn't found out yet." Whis thought to himself._

* * *

_ **Island of Themyscira** _

_The young boy sprinted with whatever strength he had left and collapsed on Hippolyta's lap. She helped him up as Diana and Philippus looked on with worried looks on their faces._

"Young one, is there something going on?"

"Yes, my queen!" the boy panted.

_Hippolyta helped the young boy rise to his feet as Diana and Philippus did the same. The princess looked disquieted the most. The young boy was the personal messenger for Hippolyta for all cases, whether it was about a battle, dispute, or other minor things, and he was in great shape. So for him to be out of breath must mean that something terrible was happening._

_She picked him up and comforted him._

"Calm down; everything's alright. What happened?" Hippolyta said.

"My queen, it's... it's Darkseid!"

_The three women looked at each other. Shivers shot down their spine as the thought of Darkseid escaping from the underworld came to their minds. The young boy pointed in the direction from where he came from and told Hippolyta that the Amazons were gathered together, looking at a huge screen. Neither of the three women knew about a large screen on Themyscira, but they believed him._

_They ran towards the shoreline, where most of the Amazons gathered. The screen showed Parademons slaughtering the residents of Metropolis. Large buildings burned and collapsed as U.S. Army tanks were being tossed around like ragdolls. Some civilians had their guts turned inside out, which became some of the Amazons away._

_Her emotions started to mix. Her hatred for the Kryptonian was still there, but a feeling she managed to keep locked away for a while broke free. She attached her shield onto her left forearm._

_Darkseid appeared on the screen._

"To the people of Earth, is this truly your Superman?"

_Darkseid lifted a bloody, beaten, and defeated Superman by his hair and the Kryptonite spear by his feet. Gasps came from the Amazons as Darkseid picked up the spear and sliced Superman's chest. He tried to fight back, but Darkseid adjusted his grip on Superman's hair and slammed him repeatedly on the ground. The last son of Krypton spat blood on his adversary's face._

_Diana's nails dug deep into the flesh of her hands. She looked down in an attempt to hide her reactions from her sisters. All of the things she had said and done to Kal-El, she started to feel very remorseful. Her eyes began to water, and no matter how many times she wiped them away, more just appeared._

"I hope that you're happy about what's happening to Kal-El," Philippus whispered to Diana.

_Diana looked up at the screen again. Darkseid continued to slam Superman left and right. A small crater appeared due to the numerous blows the Kryptonian received. It seemed as if there was no fight in him left._

_Her earpiece rang again._

"Diana, it's Batman, are you there?"

She rose her arm slowly. "Yes, I am here."

"We need you here ASAP! Superman's in trouble. Gohan, Kara, and Donna are engaged in combat with Steppenwolf and the Furies and are unable to assist him at the moment."

"I'll be there," Diana said.

_She took out her earpiece and crushed it under her boot. Right now, her mind was in a different place than it usually was. Throughout the battles, large-scale conflicts, and their sparring sessions had she never seen Kal-El beaten that badly, her Kal-El. Diana believed that he was tough, smart, courageous, and a very potent fighter and for him not to put up a fight. The Kal-El she saw on screen was not the one she knew._

_Words of regret came._

_Diana looked back at the screen, praying to her gods that they could bless him with the strength to fight back._

_"Great Hera." Diana thought._

"Now, I will admit that I have been beaten, humiliated, and ridiculed by this abomination before. I will also admit that he is an outstanding fighter and is the biggest threat to my conquest to rule the universe. My second attempt in adding Earth to my collection will not be stopped this time around. Everyone on this planet will know who the Lord of Apokolips is!" Darkseid yelled.

_Darkseid lifted Superman as high as he could and sliced his chest open with the Kryptonite spear._

"KAL-EL!" Diana shouted his name.

_Superman yelled as he roared in agony, and his failed attempts to escape from the inevitable. Gohan charged in with a point-blank Kamehameha, but Darkseid shrugged it off and knocked back Gohan far away, about twenty city blocks. Kara and Donna tried the same, but swarms of enraged Parademons pinned them down. Kara's heat-vision was futile as more and more Parademons kept her pinned and damaged her as well. Donna tried to remove her bracelets, but her arms were twisted behind her back._

_Diana broke down in tears; her wish for Superman to be dead again was becoming real. Her sorrowful tears are mixing with the sand. She slammed her fist once into the ground as hard as she could, causing the entire island to shake lightly and for some of her sisters to lose their balance. She could no longer separate herself from what she'd done._

_Hippolyta released the boy from her arms as she gave the order to Philippus to rally the army and prepare for war. Their sisters ran for their weapons, armor, and whatever they needed as they were ready to help defend man's world once more._

"Princess Diana." The boy said as he hugged her.

_She returned the gesture. Dozens of Amazonian warships were now ashore waiting for their queen's command. Hippolyta walked towards Diana and had the young boy stay and assist his sisters that were staying to defend the island in case the Parademons decided to attack Themyscira as well._

"Diana, what are you still doing here? Your man needs you, and you need him." Hippolyta said.

_Her mother was right, Kal-El needed her right now. They were the ones to defeat Darkseid initially. She wiped her tears away as she stood up. Her new shield adjusted on her forearm. Before Hippolyta could say anything else, Diana shot into the sky to Metropolis._

* * *

** _Metropolis._ **

_Superman frightfully felt weak. He had taken too much damage to the point where the sun would do little to help him recover. The Kryptonite spear dealt some severe cuts on his chest and legs, and he was sure that he was infected with it as well. He looked around for his fallen comrades. His cousin was out for the fight after having her thighs cut open by Darkseid. Donna's Amazon spirit kept her up for a little longer, but the Omega Beams knocked her out cold._

_Gohan turned Super Saiyan 2 and began to trade blows with Darkseid. Shockwaves from their punches shattered the nearby windows and flipped over city buses. Darkseid charged his Omega Beam as Gohan charged a Super Kamehameha. Their attacks connected, creating a massive blast that sent both combatants flying in opposite directions. Despite the hybrid Saiyan being quick to his feet, Darkseid recovered first. Darkseid lifted Gohan off his feet and tossed him on top of Supergirl_

"Kara, are you okay?" Gohan said.

Kara chuckled as she spat out blood. "Yeah, but I can't move my legs at the moment. The Kryptonite spear has done some serious damage."

"I'll save you."

_Gohan rose to his feet to power up to his ultimate form, but Darkseid blasted him right back down with his Omega Beams. He collapsed on top of Kara once more. They hugged each other tightly as their adversary approached them slowly with his beams charging again. Gohan launched a Super Masenko, but Darkseid tanked it and blasted Gohan and Kara back, only receiving a minor scratch on his helmet despite the damage he already took. Most of the Justice League were either incapacitated, busy fighting or died trying._

"Hmmm, is this what the Justice League was supposed to be? Formed to protect Earth from its mightiest threats, yet their numbers couldn't stop one living god like me. Pathetic. Parademons, point that damn camera at me!"

_The Parademons did. They pointed the camera at their leader as he approached Superman, who was struggling to stay awake. He tried to fly away, but Darkseid grabbed his cape and yanked him back._

"The so-called leader of the Justice League. More like the so-called loser of the Justice League! You have embarrassed me far enough, Kryptonian! Before I decide to kill you, I want to tell the entire world something before I kill them too."

_One of the Parademons handed Darkseid a pair of glasses._

"You see, Wonder Woman is right about Superman. He is a liar and a master manipulator. I truly cannot believe you would allow a weak individual like him to fool all of you. This Superman, everyone seems to believe in, is not the true Superman. Why would he lie to all of you? Why would he keep his secrets away? Were any of you aware of the fact that Krypton was the home to the most genocidal race in the universe before they became extinct? Did this alien tell you that?"

_Darkseid slammed Superman again. The Kryptonian charged his heat vision, which burned Darkseid's chest and knocked him back a little. Though, the villain managed to pin down big blue once more._

"I see that you still have some fight in you. Well, as much as I want to kill you, that will not happen just yet. Before I was rudely interrupted, where was I? Oh yeah, I also want to tell you that Krypton would wipe out whole races and conquer said planets and take the resources for their benefit. Though I must say, I was very much impressed by how advanced your home planet was Kal-El, or should I say Clark Kent."

_The Parademons lifted Superman and prevent him from moving his head. Superman tried to shake them off, but Darkseid slashed him again with the Kryptonite spear. It was an absolute miracle that Superman was still alive despite the massive beating he took. His forehead was cut open. Bloodstained armor and a torn-up cape._

_Darkseid placed the glasses on Superman's face and fixed his hair, revealing to the world to the worth that Clark Kent and Superman were the same._

"To the world! Clark Kent and Superman are the same! This homicidal freak has been living in disguise as the editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet while destroying your planet at the same time as a murderer! Think about all the destruction that was caused because of this fool who thinks he's Earth's savior! You are no god Kal-El, there's no way you will be able to save everyone!"

_Gohan hugged Kara tightly as they watched Superman's alter-ego get exposed for the world to know. His friend and her cousin. They wanted to continue and fight to help Superman, but their minds wouldn't allow their bodies to move at all. Donna still laid unconscious face first over a car._

"Pathetic, I must say. After I am done with this world, I will go find the fabled "Super Dragon Balls." If I scour the universe and find seven of these orbs, I can summon a dragon that could grant me any wish that I so desire. It's an exciting idea, no doubt, but I will not be stopped in my conquest for them! There's only one thing that I need to do. Superman, Kal-El, Clark Kent, whatever you want to be called. The last time I left you alive, I was defeated. I changed my mind; I won't let that happen again."

_Superman gasped for air as Darkseid lifted him by the throat. Before Darkseid could stab Superman with the Kryptonite spear, he was struck square on the jaw by Wonder Woman, sending him flying into a building. The dark skies cleared, the sounds of horns blasted, signaling the arrival of the Amazons. From the shorelines, Aquaman and the Atlanteans rose._

_Wonder Woman flew towards where Superman laid and kicked the Kryptonite spear away. She gently cupped his face as she began to tear up again. She looked towards her sister, who continued to lay unconscious. Gohan was on top of Kara as they too were out for the count. Wonder Woman reached towards her ear but then remembered that she broke her earpiece back in Themyscira._

"Diana," Superman said.

_He touched her face with his bloodstained hands._

"Kal-El." Wonder Woman cradled his head.

_She looked to where Darkseid was. He was still there lying on the debris._

"It's kind of ironic, isn't it?" Superman coughed up blood.

"What's funny, Kal-El?"

_He spat out more blood. She took out his cape and laid it next to him._

"Remember when you said that I should stay dead? Well, I guess that's happening right now, isn't it?"

_Diana brought her forehead to his chest._

"I apologize Kal-El, please forgive me."

"Of course I..."

_Before Superman could accept her apology, Darkseid appeared right in front of her. He picked her up and blasted her with his Omega Beams. He then threw her to the ground a couple of feet away from the Kryptonian._

"Ah, the whore of an Amazon appears once more. What makes you think that you can defeat me this time around? I may be injured and not at full power, yet it took almost the entire Justice League to accomplish that, and where are they now? Most of them are either unconscious or too injured to move. Your will to protect the weak, and this pathetic Kryptonian is something that I do admire. Then again, who wants to be a loser like you?"

_Wonder Woman let out a battle cry and charged towards Darkseid. He charged his beams again and blasted them, but she managed to deflect them back at him. He flew back and screamed in agony as his face burned. Thanks to the shield being mainly made out of Kryptonian materials, it barely suffered one minor scratch. She extended her right arm and slammed her shield against the bracelet, creating a massive shockwave that knocked back Darkseid further away from Superman._

_Superman tried to stand, but he collapsed right back down. Wonder Woman picked him right back up._

"I got you, Kal-El."

"Diana, watch out!"

_Wonder Woman was caught off guard by the Omega Beams once again. Her body burned from the sensation. Darkseid jumped towards Diana, picking her up and slamming her on the ground. Again and again, Darkseid slammed and punched her head to the point where her tiara started to crack. The jagged edges opened a couple of wounds on the sides of her head. Her shoulders were cut open, nose leaking blood. She couldn't comprehend how strong Darkseid had become. Did Lord Hades bless him with some powers unknown to the Olympian Gods? Did Darkseid trick him?_

"Your warrior spirit is far above all of my Furies put together. You would've been a magnificent and unstoppable Fury. It's a shame that your false gods and mere mortals brainwashed you. I'd dare say that you could've led my army and taken over the entire multiverse with my true form. Everything has a beginning, and everything has an end, starting with Superman."

_The Amazon threw her shield to knock Darkseid away, but he caught it and threw it back at her, opening up a hole on her armor. The lord of Apokolips crushed Superman's glasses and lifted him in the air. Diana tried flying towards Darkseid, but she was swatted back._

"Now watch the Kryptonian die."

"NO! KAL-EL!"

_Darkseid lifted the Kryptonite spear and stabbed Superman right through his stomach. He yelled in agony. His eyes turned red from the torment. The spear soaked in his blood. The Kryptonite began to affect his blood and, potentially, his life. The New God took one last look at Superman. He forcefully tossed him down and wedged the spear slightly deeper into his stomach._

_He was knocked back by The Flash._

"Wonder Woman," Wally said.

_Wally tried to lay a hand on his comrade, but she swatted him away and flew towards Superman. He laid motionless with one hand on his belt and the other wrapped around the spear as if he attempted to remove it. Wonder Woman lifted the spear and cradled his head as she tried her best not to cry. Wally ran and knelt across Diana._

"Kal-El! Please wake up!" Diana shook him/

"I'm sor... I'm sor... I am sorry, Diana. I can't fight anymore." Superman whispered.

_The dark sky flashed with thunder and lightning as Wonder Woman cried her heart out for her "fallen" friend. Her best friend, her one and only, the person she trusted the most. Hippolyta, Philippus, and dozens of Amazonian warriors stood on buildings as they watched their princess bawl with Superman in her arms. Philippus tried jumping down, but the queen prevented her for safety reasons._

"My queen, we need to help Diana before Darkseid recovers!" Philippus yelled.

"Trust me, Philippus, it's for own and our sisters' safety if we do not interfere!"

"But why?"

"Look!" Hippolyta pointed to the skies and Diana.

_Her daughter's hair began to float slightly — the thunderstorm and lightning strike followed by heavy rain._

_Wonder Woman continued to cry, but her tears now started to come from anger. Her eyes began to glow blue along with her lasso and her shield faintly. The ground shook as she rose to her feet. The boots she wore turned to gold, and pieces of it began to adjust themselves as if they were covering her thighs. Her tiara turned into a golden helmet that resembled an eagle that only left her face, ears, and hair exposed. Her battle armor, yes, also turned gold and transformed into a large and long piece of armor that protected her body from the neck to her upper thighs. She placed her shield on her back, which turned into large golden wings._

_Darkseid rose to his feet._

"Do you think a stupid transformation of yourself would stop me?! The hybrid Saiyan changed his hair color to gold and yet was defeated so soon. What makes you think that you turning gold would stop me?" Darkseid asked before being knocked back by a bolt of lightning.

_Another bolt of lightning struck Diana, but it did nothing initially. Then, the ground cracked even more, and small chunks shot into the air as she sauntered towards Darkseid, who now struggled to recover._

"Do you want to know why I wear my bracelets?" Diana asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Is it because you're a fucking whore that should get raped?" Darkseid responded.

_Wonder Woman only smirked in response as Darkseid was struck by lightning once more. Her eyes now began to shine blue. She removed her bracelets one by one, which shocked everyone that was watching._

"Great Hera. Please have mercy on Darkseid for what Diana's about to do." Hippolyta prayed.

_After removing her bracelets, Wonder Woman threw them on the ground and stepped over them, breaking them and making them unwearable. Her hands began to glow blue as she felt a strong surge of power flow through her body. Her voice slightly deepened as she muttered several words in Greek. Darkseid recovered to his feet._

"The bracelets I wore were for your protection, Darkseid!" Wonder Woman roared as she clocked Darkseid with a devastating right jab.

* * *

_ **Justice League Watchtower** _

_Whis watched the brutal beatdown Darkseid was taking from the enraged Wonder Woman. She was not giving him any chances to recover as her punches and kicks were hard enough to destroy planets. He also watched him manifest a spear made out of lightning, and she threw it at Darkseid, who narrowly avoided it, but it exploded right behind him. It reminded Whis of the time he watched a video of Future Trunks tapping into his rage form. There were similarities between the two beings, but it seemed to the angel that Wonder Woman wasn't about to show any mercy anytime soon._

_He mentally admitted that he was worried about the safety of the human race and Earth itself. There was a modest chance that Wonder Woman could destroy the planet and kill off every living being that wasn't fit to survive in space. Whis thought about a solution that wouldn't break the orders he received but couldn't come up with one just yet._

_Out of his peripheral vision, the box shook as if someone was trying to escape it. One object escaped from the box and navigated itself out of the watchtower._

* * *

_ **Downtown Metropolis.** _

_To say that Darkseid was receiving a beating was an understatement. Wonder Woman was giving him an ass-whopping, an absolute thrashing. For every one punch that her adversary managed to land, she connected with ten that dealt significant damage to his ribs and face. She stretched out her arms to manifest the power of her father, Zeus, king of the Olympian Gods._

_Her fists were cloaked with ocean blue lightning. Lightning jabs, lightning crosses, lightning hooks, lightning uppercuts! Diana has dealt enough damage to where she broke Darkseid's jaw and caused one eye to swell shut entirely. He was a New God, and he wasn't down for the count just yet._

_He launched a single Omega Beam from his uncovered eye. It struck Diana as a cloud of dust formed around her. When it settled, and he thought he claimed victory, Wonder Woman appeared somewhat unscathed. A sword mainly made out of Kryptonian steel that was assembled by the last son of Krypton blocked the beam. The hilt made out of gold and wood from a tree that was only found on the island of Themyscira. The blade was shaped, designed, blessed, and forged by Hephaestus, and it ran the length of about 30 inches._

_Darkseid tried to smack Wonder Woman, but she ducked effortlessly and sliced his left arm off. She removed her lasso and wrapped it around Darkseid's legs and neck. She raised her sword in the air and called for her father's lightning again, and it did. His lightning struck her sword, flowed through her body and lasso, and electrocuted her menacing foe. He screamed as he tried to escape by flying away, but Wonder Woman increased the joules of the lightning to keep him in place. Foam mixed with his blood appeared from his mouth as she swung him in a circle, causing him to crash into several buildings and making them collapse._

_The Champion of the Amazons yanked Darkseid towards herself. She tightened her lasso around his neck and placed one foot on the back of his head. She then proceeded to repeatedly stomp his head on the ground and lift his head by choking him. The opportunity to end Darkseid's life was still there, but Wonder Woman wanted to make him suffer. She wanted him to pay for what he had done to the innocent civilians. She wanted him to pay for what he had done to Steve by unleashing Doomsday. More importantly, she wanted Darkseid to pay for what he had done to Kal-El, her Kal-El._

_Wonder Woman forced Darkseid to sit upright so she could tie him up altogether. Arms, legs, and head were all bound by the lasso of truth. He was then punched into the ground and had his head stomped in. It was an absolute miracle that he was still alive._

"You will pay for what you did to Kal-El!" Diana yelled as she stabbed Darkseid's spine.

_When he didn't respond due to being face-first into the dirt, she removed her sword and shoved it directly up his ass several times. On a desperate attempt, Darkseid launched an Omega Beam but was shocked when Wonder Woman did not attempt to dodge it, instead of tanking it and stabbing his remaining functional eye._

_Her sword was then impaled and embedded into the nape of his neck._

"Ahghhhh!" Darkseid screamed.

_Wonder Woman spread her arms wide open. The aura from her eyes merged with the lightning rotating around her arms. A vortex formed directly above her position. The lightning on her arms intensified. She raised her arms to the sky and called for her father to assist her once last time. She heard her father speak right before a massive lightning bolt struck the sword and electrocuted Darkseid once more. This time around, it paralyzed him from the neck down. He spat out blood as yelled._

_She transferred the lightning from her arms to her sword as she removed it from Darkseid. The lightning cloaked the sword, giving it a more divine appearance. She raised her index and middle fingers, which caused the lasso to remove itself from the figure and loop itself around her body. The sword was dragged on the ground as she walked towards Darkseid._

"Any last words before I send you to Lord Hades again?" Diana used the tip of her sword to raise Darkseid's chin.

"Fuck you!" Darkseid responded.

_Before Diana could raise the sword and end his life, the blade was knocked out of her hands and out of her control. She turned to where it came from and looked at Kal-El, who used his heat vision one last time before collapsing again._

_She was now conflicted. The Amazon side of her wanted to torture Darkseid and, eventually, kill him absolutely. However, her humane side, the side that Kal-El helped create, wanted to spare his life and think of other ways to punish him. She flew towards her best friend and knelt beside him. A small piece of her lightning was absorbed by him, going unnoticed by her. Diana looked at Darkseid one last time before slamming her fists into the ground, creating a massive wall out of pure lightning. It surrounded her, Kal-El, and everyone else within it._

_The wall of lightning disappeared. The skies cleared as the sun shined brightly over what remained of Metropolis. The Parademons were defeated, and the ones that survived were captured by the Amazons and waited for Hippolyta's orders. The Justice League members who were still awake grouped up near Darkseid's burned and unconscious body. Civilians that were still alive walked out of their hiding spots and looked at Diana, who was still in her berserker form but remained still. Her gold appearance slowly disappears and transforms back to the natural look._

_Two new bracelets flew gracefully and attached themselves onto Diana's wrists, completely stopping her rage and calming her down. Lights appeared from the bracelets for a moment before enveloping the wearer, healing any external damage she took. She collapsed on top of Kal-El's unconscious form, her fingers intertwined with his._

_Batman appeared next to The Flash (Wally)._

"Where were you all along?" The Flash asked.

"I was busy fighting both the Joker and Bane. They thought it was a good time to attack the First Metropolitan Bank." Batman pointed to the cut he sustained on his lip.

"Well, Batsy, you missed out on Diana! She kicked Darkseid's ass! Like, wow! You should've seen when she removed her bracelets and destroyed them by just stepping on them! I swear I wasn't scared! Well, maybe. Wait, before you go, shouldn't we take big blue back to the Watchtower? I mean, I'm sure he's infected with Kryptonite!"

Batman turned to Wally, "Do not worry about Superman. He's going to recover, but he's going to be asleep for a while. One to three days at most. His resistance to Kryptonite is strong, but it will take a while to flush all of it out."

"I'm just going to go help any civilians that need it!" The Flash exclaimed.

_Batman only nodded in response. He walked over towards Gohan and Kara, who began to wake up from their sleep. The hybrid Saiyan's head was on top of Kara's breasts, making him smile like his father's mentor, Master Roshi._

"I know you're looking at my boobs, you pervert." Supergirl jokingly whispered.

"I...I am sorry!" Gohan said.

_Kara giggled in response, pulling Gohan closer to her. She kissed his cheek as she ran her fingers through his hair._

_Batman surveyed the area and began to act in place as the leader of the Justice League due to Superman not being able to fulfill his duties at the moment. First responders came and assisted the injured. The Amazons escorted the Parademons back to Themyscira, where they will be forced to play with the vicious beasts that resided under the island. A couple of league members who were still functional helped clean up the debris. Stray dogs ran up and down the street, chasing each other. The U.S Army conducted patrols and searched buildings in case if any Parademons were hiding. The Kryptonite spear was taken by Nightwing and Robin (Damian Wayne) before ARGUS could confiscate it and potentially reverse engineer it._

_On strict orders from Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman were to remain untouched as he will take them to the watchtower._

_Out of everyone's view, Diana's tears remained on her face, and her fingers still locked with Kal-El's._

* * *

_ **One week later** _

_ **Gotham Convention Center, Gotham City.** _

_ **December 31, 2019.** _

_ **19:00 hours** _

_ **New Year's Eve Gala.** _

_The annual New Year's Eve Gala sponsored by Bruce Wayne was scheduled to be held in Metropolis, but after what happened a week ago thanks to Darkseid and his Parademons, it was moved to Gotham City once again, for the fifth year in a row. Each time the event was scheduled to be held in the sister city, something terrible unfortunately happens._

_A black limousine waited in line._

"I appreciate you, Bruce, for taking me along! I finally don't have to babysit my cousins for the first time in ages!" Wally exclaimed.

"No problem Wally. Admittedly, you did a lot more work than I last week, so you deserve some time for yourself." Bruce smiled, holding Selina's hand comfortably.

_Bruce began to talk about Wally's probability of being hired by Wayne Tech being astronomically high. It excited the young speedster to the point where he started to speak excitingly fast that not even his uncle Barry would understand. Across the limousine from where the two individuals were Kara, Donna, and Diana. The two women were very chatty while the elder kept to herself and was somber._

_Diana was perturbed for two reasons. One, Kal-El has been avoiding her like the plague after recovering for 24 hours straight. He did anything in his power to prevent a confrontation or a conversation with her. Whether if it was Sun Dipping for a couple of hours, writing up bullshit mission reports inside his private room, or talking nonsense with Wally, he did everything to not even look at the princess. She couldn't blame him, though, because of the way she mistreated him for the past year and few months. She treated him way worse than Lex Luthor even could._

_Second, Diana was upset that she nearly allowed Darkseid to kill the last son of Krypton. She took a long time to respond to Bruce's call, and even worse before the invasion; she wished for his death more times than she could count on both hands. How cruel and vile she must be to someone that only wanted the best for her. He was there for her through the good and bad times. Kal-El! Superman! Clark Kent!_

_Kal-El has tanked planet busting attacks for her a handful of times. The enormous amount of pain he went through just to protect one person was enough to protect one billion. He has tanked Omega Beans from Darkseid, he has tanked multiple stabbings from Doomsday, and he has even placed himself in front of Circe's spell that would've temporarily devoid her of her powers. Almost half of the stuff that she had in her apartment in Washington, D.C., came from Kal-El alone! And he didn't even ask for a thank you in return! Hell, even the dress she was wearing was hand-sewn by him as well! He got close to death on several occasions just to protect her._

_The bracelets, the sword, the shield, her boots._

_Were all from Superman._

_A tear managed to escape from her eye. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Thank Lady Hera and Aphrodite that she was blessed with natural beauty. Her light makeup just enhanced everything else._

_Diana examined her bracelets, how different they looked compared to her old ones. Her previous bracelets had no sort of mechanism that allows her to harness a portion of her real power without taking them off while her new ones had that feature. She closed her eyes for a moment, vividly remembering the moment where she did something that would've for sure broken Kal-El's trust._

"Diana, are you okay?" Donna asked.

"Great Hera! When am I going to hear the end of this, Donna? Of course, I am fine!" Diana yelled.

_The limousine became eerie quiet after Diana yelled at her younger sister. They all stared at her. Wally pressed the voice recorder in his phone, Bruce looked puzzled, Donna smirked, and Kara clenched her fists. The demi-goddess tried not to cry, she did. It was too much for her already. Over half of the Justice League hated her and even petitioned to have her removed from her senior position and force her to resign as well. Of course, they'd pick big blue, the man of the hour, the man of steel. Over half of her sponsors didn't want even to mention her thanks to Darkseid. Even the United States considered closing off the Themysciran embassy._

_That all would've happened if Kal-El didn't interfere with them._

_The vehicle stopped at the designated drop-off spot. Wally stepped out first and posed for the cameras immediately. He offered to sign autographs, but nobody knew who he was unless he placed his red costume on. Bruce was next and assisted Selina, Donna, and Kara out. Both superpowered women wore the same attire except for the colors._

"Are you going to step out, Diana?" Bruce asked as he peeked his head inside.

"What's the point if almost half of them hate me?" Diana crossed her arms.

"Come on, the princess. You weren't even invited to begin with, yet you asked you begged Clark to ask me to send you one. You're only upset because the boy scout declined to attend. Too bad, I was such a narcissistic freak to push a good guy like him away." Bruce mocked Diana.

_Diana grew angry but chose to close her eyes and take deep breaths for just a moment. It was not worth punching Bruce in front of the cameras just yet as much as she wants to flatline him._

_She stepped out of the limousine and was instantly bombarded with pictures and autographs. Nonetheless, Wally managed to steal and delete all of the images without getting himself caught._

"Hey Princess Diana, is it true that you're the reason why Superman resigned from the Justice League?" One reporter asked.

_She glared at the reporter, who cowered in fear. Her genuine smile returned for a moment as a couple of little children approached her, asking for autographs and photos. She signed them, and of course, Wally asked if they wanted his signature. One kid gave him the middle finger as they walked away._

"Tough luck Wally. It's a shame that nobody knows you." Diana joked.

"Well, princess, at least I'm not a jerk like you and careful with my words." Wally wagged his finger.

_Diana hissed and tried reaching for her tiara to throw at Wally but then realized she didn't have it on. She remembered that she broke it when she woke up after her berserker rage. She opted for a smaller option by pinching Wally as hard as she could. He barely managed to contain his scream._

_A couple of other Justice League members showed up in their alter egos. Dinah Lance, Oliver Queen, and Zatanna Zatara stood out from the rest as they too were bombarded with questions they couldn't avoid._

* * *

_Diana and Selina sat at their table as the men socialized with one another. Wally was shamelessly (to no success) flirting with Donna, who was pretending not to seem interested in the scarlet speedster._

_Gohan and Whis showed up a little late to the event, but both men were dressed nicely. Unfortunately, though, they were accompanied by Master Roshi, who somehow got wind of the event and that hot babes were going to show up. The hybrid Saiyan wore a tuxedo gifted to him by the Grand Priest along with a red tie instead of a bow. Whis wore the same attire he usually wore but opted for a white robe instead of the maroon one._

_Kara's eyes glowed red to threaten the women who wanted to court Gohan._

"Are you an alright princess?" Selina asked Diana.

"Yes I am Selina, thank you for asking. I just, you know, feel like there's something I missed. This is the first gala I showed up to without Steve. The dancing and the music are majestic thanks to Lord Apollo, but I am not in the mood to interact with anything or anyone at the moment. He was a good man, and I do not doubt that my mother approved of him. It's a shame that Lord Hades had to claim him so early."

_Selina smirked as she sipped on her Dionysus wine. She didn't need the lasso of truth to tell that the Amazon was telling a lie._

_The cat lover decided to swim in dangerous waters._

"I feel like that you're lying, princess."

"Excuse me, Selina?"

"I feel like that you're lying, Princess Diana," Selina repeated.

"You should take back your words before you start to regret them, thief!" Diana threatened.

_Whis sat at the table next to the women. He was eating from a large tray of shumai, but Diana's words drew his interest._

"Oh, your words are so hurtful Diana, I am scared!"

_The princess growled in frustration._

"Fine, Selina, explain yourself."

"We've known each other for quite a while, princess. I dare say that you were one of Bruce's infatuations before you reconciled with Steve Trevor. How long have we've known each other again? Five years was it? Anyways, when Steve died, your reactions were understandable. You cried when you found out; you mourned for days on end, you have a vile of his ashes on display at your apartment, you moved on after a couple of months at least. What didn't you do, though? You didn't kill for him, nor did you seek vengeance to get even, but that's what you did for Superman." Selina gently punched Diana's shoulder.

_Diana understood Selina's words but couldn't comprehend them just yet._

"Think about it. What's the worst thing that you had done when Steve was near death? I'm sure you just threw your stuff around. Even when hundreds of innocent people die, all you did was cry and mourn, that's it! What you did for Kal-El was something that pushed you well beyond your absolute limits! I apologize ahead of time for cursing, but you kicked his fucking ass! The way you man-handled him was the first time I was legitimately scared. You were about to kill one of Darkseid's avatars,' yet you stopped because you were going to break the promise you made to Superman. You swore to him that you'd never kill, but you were tempted."

_Selina was right, Diana never acted that way when someone close to her was killed or was near death. The way she brutalized Darkseid in such a way was the first time._

"You're right, Selina. I just, you know, I..."

"How about this. Just go out there and mingle Diana. Just forget about the Kryptonian for a moment. Your life does not revolve around his, and I'm sure that he would agree to what I just said. There are a handful of handsome men that sure are vying for your attention. How do you think Steve would react if he was looking down at us right now? Huh? You just can't hold on to everything that's meant to be let go, Diana, there's no point."

"I still love Steve."

"I know you do, Diana, and I still love the ones that I lost, but you just have to get used to it, Diana. Your Lord Hades or whatever god that's the opposite of him won't bring them back to life. Hell, even your Superman managed to move on quite well after his engagement was called off."

_Diana scanned the area and found that "her" Kal-El wasn't there._

"Kal-El isn't here yet," Diana whispered.

"No shit Diana, of course, he's not here. There's no reason for him to show up?"

_The Amazon sighed._

"Fine, I will go talk to the others, but I refuse to dance."

"I only suggested for you to dance, but if you don't want to offend your god Apollo, then you should. And Diana, please talk to new people, please. Don't be such a gloomy person."

_Diana got up from her seat and gave a small smile to Selina as she walked towards Donna and Kara taking turns dancing with Gohan, although their style of dancing was very indecent and borderline raunchy. His old hermit, martial arts master, was spying on them with a bloody nostril. She smiled as her sister and Kara goaded her into dancing their way with Gohan._

_Despite having a good night so far, Diana still felt alone._

* * *

_ **Diana Prince and Donna Troy's apartment.** _

_ **Washington, D.C., Maryland.** _

_ **December 31, 2019.** _

_ **22:40 hours.** _

_Diana finally arrived by herself at her apartment after what seemed like ages of dancing, singing, talking to her brothers and sisters, conversing with new people, and ate a lot of food. Donna opted to stay to have a more fun time with Gohan and Kara. Despite what she felt earlier, she indeed had a great time, and she loved the atmosphere of the event. For some reason, she went home with a couple of phone numbers, mainly from men who were attracted to her, and "promised" that she would call them as soon as she arrived. She muttered to herself that some of them were handsome, but none of them were attractive, even in the slightest ways._

_She placed her purse on the table and opened the freezer for some strawberry ice cream. There was a box, but it turned out to be empty when Diana reached for it. It made her a little upset as she was craving for it for a long time, but it wasn't going to hurt a little to wait to acquire some more — her compulsion for eating strawberry ice cream due to her deceased lover, Steve Trevor._

_Sometimes, she wondered how things would turn out if Steve was still alive. Maybe things would be different for the better or worse. There would be things that she wouldn't have done if he was still around, and there were things that she, for sure, would've done with him about. Diana loved Steve Trevor as he would always have a place in her heart, but she knew that she couldn't keep holding on to the love that was no longer there and had to move on._

_But a more significant piece of Diana's heart belonged to someone else that she pushed away._

_She now understood what Selina's words meant as she looked at the photos of her and her Justice League colleagues. _ _It was genuine, and it all made sense. When Doomsday killed Steve, she only cried and yelled. She didn't even bother to fight back as the death of the man she loved the most was too much for her heart to handle. When she lost almost half of her sisters on Themyscira due to Ares' army, Diana was forced by her father to stand down and allow him to carry out the punishment. But when Kal-El was stabbed and demolished by Darkseid, she got angry and removed her bracelets to tap into the dormant rage within her. Diana was relentless against the Lord of Apokolips._

_Diana's Christmas tree and decorations were still up. Her Christmas lights wrapped around the three and her apartment. It gave off a very serenading vibe as it was her idea, after all. She pictured in her mind the day before Christmas when Gohan and Kara visited her and Donna._

_The elder Amazon lightly smiled as she remembered evocatively remembered what transpired a little over a week ago. Thought it faded away just as quick as she was spending the New Years alone._

_Well, at least that's what she thought._

_The doorbell rang, but she initially ignored it. She wasn't expecting any guests at the moment, nor was Donna going to show up anytime soon. Small lightning appeared on her right bracelet as she summoned her sword._

_Diana opened her door and gasped at who was on the other side._

_It was Clark Kent, Kal-El, her Kal-El._

_Superman._

"Hey, Diana, it's me." Kal smiled.

_She couldn't believe it. The last person she expected to knock at the door was the one to show up. He was in the flesh. His 6'3 ft and 250 lbs frame made her look small despite being tall herself. And damn, Diana was trying her best not to drool or ogle him as he was dressed correctly this time around. Kal-El in his Clark Kent persona wore suits and ties as well, but they were two to three sizes too large for him._

_This time, he was dressed in an all-black tuxedo that fitted him perfectly. His muscles were slightly being constricted, although it didn't bother him as much as it bothered Diana._

_Diana became a little nervous. She wanted to believe that he was the real Kal-El, the Kal-El that she knew. There were many adversaries that she has fought over the years that could shapeshift into other people and even talk like them. One questioned was needed to know if he was an imposter or not._

"If you are the real Kal-El, then answer me this. What's my favorite ice cream flavor?"

"This." Kal handed her a brown bag.

_She ripped apart the brown bag, revealing a large tub of homemade strawberry ice cream from the man of the hour himself. He handed her a spoon and helped open the lid. Taking the spoon, Diana tried the ice cream. Her eyes widened as much as they potentially could. She wanted to scream in delight but then realized who was standing in front of her._

"Come to Kal-El."

"Thank you, Diana."

_He carried a small box in his other hand that was obvious that it was for Diana. She closed the door, locked it, and enveloped Kal-El in a hug that would make every female Justice League member jealous. He hugged her back the same way. It's a good thing that Wally wasn't around with his camera. His left hand rose to her cheek, pulling her closer to his chest as his chin rested on the top of her head._

_Diana wrapped her hands around his neck._

"It's you, Kal-El."

"Yes, it is Diana, the one and only. I know we have a lot to talk about, but I want to talk first. After all, we haven't had a serious conversation with each other for almost a year."

_Diana smiled. She felt a lot better, and she was very happy for the first time in a while._

* * *

_Kal and Diana talked about what they experienced in the past year and a half, starting from Steve's passing. Sports, off-world missions, Diana's diplomacy missions for Themyscira, their separate training sessions with Whis and Gohan. They both even tried moving on from their loved ones by dating other people, but it didn't work out. They weren't about to mention the sexual activities they had._

_They sat on her couch as they devoured the ice cream, occasionally feeding a spoon to the other. The television showed the New Years' countdown from various countries, including Themyscia. Despite the unresolved tension between the two superpowered beings, they were sitting close to each other. Diana's feet laid on Kal's lap._

"So Diana, what have you been up to lately? Any news from your home country?"

"You know the usual. Multiple meetings with government officials, interviews with the media, and the usual fan mail I receive and read. Sometimes I can't believe that people would go out of their way to write multiple pages. And yes, I still get the love letters from men who think they even have a chance with me. I admire their efforts, though, but they just won't stop."

"Ha! Sounds like the Diana I know."

_She giggled._

"What about you, Kal? I can't imagine the stuff you have to put up with after Darkseid exposed your secret identity."

"While he technically gave out my secret identity, Bruce went out of his way and spent a lot of money convincing major news outlets that Clark Kent and Superman were not the same. He threatened to sue anyone that dared to create conspiracy theories and make-believe evidence. So far, it has worked out. Nobody at the Daily Planet questions me about my Kryptonian lineage or my history as Superman. I'm sure the amount that Bruce spent put a huge dent in his net worth. Darkseid will never win, and one day we will defeat his true form. As for everything else? Lois and I have reconciled and have decided that we remain good friends. She did make sense when she told me that there was a lot of weight on my shoulders, trying to balance a part of my life as the editor-in-chief and the man of steel. Believe it or not, Jimmy and Lois are dating, but they are in shallow waters at the moment. Nothing too serious between them just yet. They're a good couple and completely balance each other. It's like the hottest cheerleader in high school dating the weird-looking guy, but they end up falling in love; that's how I'd describe it."

_Diana thought for a moment. If Lois could move on and fall in love with someone else, why hasn't he? Then again, Diana hasn't moved on from Steve either, not yet._

"Aren't you at least jealous that they are dating? I mean, you knew her longer than we have known each other and have been together for five years." Diana said.

"Of course, I was initially jealous, Diana. When I found out that Lois moved on from me and dated a close friend of ours, I was devastated. That's why I have shut myself off from everyone for a week. I needed time to comprehend the new information, and I did. I admit that I struggled for a bit, but I did. Lois was no longer in love with me and had said no to my futile attempts to start dating again. I broke her heart Diana, and I have also destroyed whatever trust she had left for Superman, the real me. It was my secrets and my constant lying that managed to make it happen. I needed to stop feeling sorry for myself and make everyone else sympathize with me. I hated being grim. I will see what happens in the future, but now, I am over Lois Lane. Lois and I had very memorable moments that I will cherish forever."

_Diana smiled and squeezed Kal's shoulder, very proud of him for moving on._

"You know Diana, I've noticed that you seem very intrigued about my love life, yet I hardly hear you talk about yours." Kal beamed, pointing his spoon at Diana.

"I.. don't want to talk about that right now."

"Why not?"

"It's not important, Kal. I thought you showed up so we can talk about our differences and not interrogate me about my love life."

_Her lasso hidden under her dress that was wrapped around her upper thigh burned her. Diana barely managed to contain her flinch. Kal squinted his eyes to observe the unusual movements and wanted to use his x-ray vision to see more in-depth, but it wasn't the right time to do so. He knew what was under her dress though; it was so evident to him_

"Are you sure you're not resisting your lasso, Diana?" Kal smirked.

_Diana closed her eyes as the lasso tightened around her._

"Yes, I am resisting my lasso Kal." Diana forcefully admitted.

"Have you been seeing anyone lately? Or at least been thinking of someone?"

"Yes, I have been thinking of someone recently!" She hissed.

_Diana reached under her dress and removed her lasso, tossing it across the living room and onto the Christmas tree._

_Kal waited for a moment for Diana to recover before he could say something "smart." She took a deep breath and sat closer to him. They faced each other, her thighs now resting on his lap._

"For someone who hated me for a very long time, I am a little shocked that we're this close to each other if I must admit."

"Well, Kal, some old habits just die hard." Diana smiled.

_Diana "accidentally" rubbed one foot on Kal's crotch as he removed her heels. He got up from his seat and picked up his wrapped gift. He handed it to Diana. He lifted his jacket._

"Now, before you say anything, yes, it is made out of Kryptonian Steel. However, this gift was made by your father, Zeus. So if anything, you should thank him. Though I must say, that is my design. And yes, I know Christmas already passed, but you wouldn't let me apologize! It's okay. Nevertheless, I'm going to guess that you received your new sword and bracelets."

_Diana closed her eyes and channeled her father's lightning through her bracelets. Her sword materialized soon after._

"Are you talking about this fine piece of equipment?" Diana pointed the sword at Kal.

"Hey! Watch where you point that thing. It's was also blessed with magic be Hecates, so one swipe at me would hurt me for sure. So unless you still hate me and want me dead, I'd advise you to either put that blade down or dematerialize it."

_Diana frowned, not liking what Kal said to her as she placed her sword down. She looked at the box and unwrapped it._

_It looked exactly like her old one, but the one she held was painted in gold and red. Kal took it from her, adjusted her hair, and placed it on perfectly on her head. She didn't feel any different physically, but she knew, like all of her other gifts from Kal, that there were hidden features. She extended one hand towards her sword and closed her eyes. It turned into a giant mirror around Kal's height._

_She twirled a couple of times and performed her signature poses. She pressed the star on her tiara, which released the bracelets from her forearms, but Kal was fast enough to put them back on before she could enter her berserker state again._

"Great Hera! What was that, Kal-El?"

"It's a feature that only works when you are in control of all the pieces that I have given to you. At the press of a star, your bracelets will come off from your forearms, and you will enter your berserker state while as you transform into your eagle armor. I do need to teach you how to control your rage. It shares the same function as your sword. If you call for it by extending either arm to the sky, it will fly to you faster than you can think."

_Diana was intelligent, she indeed was. She thought of an idea and smirked when it came to mind. She tossed her tiara at Kal, who barely dodged it but not the second time as it knocked him towards Diana's embrace._

"Thank you, Kal-El. It is a wonderful gift and a great replacement for my old tiara. I do agree with you that I need to learn how to control my rage."

"We can start anytime, Diana."

_Before she could forget, Diana bent over and picked up the last Christmas gift. She handed it to Kal. He opened it, and the gift was a very rare dark purple rose that was only found on Themyscira. An estimated amount of 5 dark purple roses grew randomly across the island, which means Diana found the flower on pure luck. He smelled the flower and compared it to the fragrance Diana wore almost every day. Strong yet very elegant with the smell. He hugged Diana and promised that he was going to take really good care of it._

_Diana and Kal returned to their original positions on the sofa._

"Can I tell you something, Kal-El?"

"Of course, Diana, you can tell me anything."

_Diana gently cupped Kal's chin and pulled his attention towards her._

"Kal, I want to apologize for blaming you for Steve's death. It was very wrong for me to do and I hope you accept it. I know there were no excuses for my actions, but I felt at the time that you were at fault. That you weren't fast enough to punch Doomsday away. I was too caught up in my emotions to realize that you sacrificed your own life to protect Steve and me from Doomsday. Wishing for your death to be permanent was completely foolish of me, Kal."

"Diana, there was no need to apologize. I understand what you're trying to convey with me, and it is alright. It is okay to let your emotions out instead of letting them build from within. It would destroy you inside and out. I appreciate you, and I accept your apology on the condition that you accept my apology." Kal said.

"What do you need to say sorry for when I was the one being cruel to you?"

_Kal held her face._

"I lied to you, Diana. I lied and deceived you that Clark Kent and Superman were two different people. I hid my biggest secret from the two people that I trusted the most. It resulted in Lois calling off the engagement and making my best friend hate me more than her mother hates Hercules. I thought by protecting the ones who I cared about the most would be a good thing. I hid from you, Diana. What Darkseid said was true. My people, my ancestors, were genocidal maniacs who wanted to be the supreme race of the entire universe, and they came very close to doing so. They killed anyone who dared to oppose Krypton, and they had their home planets destroyed as well, and I did not tell you that, not even just a tiny fragment of it, Diana. We were so cruel to each other in different ways; it was very unhealthy. I care about you, Diana, and I only want what's best for you. All of the mean things that you've said to me, I forgive all of that. Despite the vile and despicable things that you had said to me, I still care and love you, Diana; I forgive you."

_Diana didn't cry, but she allowed her tears to flow down her face, buried on Kal's chest. How could be someone still be very tenderhearted to her despite all of the mistreatment? She thought that she didn't deserve to have such a kind, generous, and very forgiving best friend. Truthfully so, nobody on Earth deserved to have a friend like Kal-El. Her face was a mess, but Kal-El still found her beautiful, the most gorgeous woman on the planet blessed by the Olympian Gods. He kissed her tiara, which jolted her body with a feeling that she kept away for so long._

_Kal played "I'll Be Home For Christmas" by Frank Sinatra. They dance together under the beautiful Christmas lights. Neither of them noticed the mistletoe that appeared out of nowhere. She held his hand while she placed her other hand around her should._

"Kal, I forgive you as well, and I pray to Lord Zeus that we can go back to where we once were." Diana smiled.

_He looked up the ceiling for a moment and noticed the mistletoe._

"I would like for that to happen, but I think it would better if we start somewhere new instead. A new start Diana, us, together." Kal brought Diana's lips to his.

_Diana's eyes widened at the initial contact but closed her eyes to savor his taste. His lips were soft, juicy, yet tender, all at the same time. She became intoxicated from the kiss and deepened it. It was her true first kiss here. She didn't have to hold back in fear of injuring the other person. She moaned gently as he pulled away for a moment but then kissed her again, this time a little more forceful. She could smell the fragrance he was wearing. He tasted the hints of Dionysus' red wine that remained on her lips and tongue, which made the kiss even more delicate. She felt the lightning inside her bracelets move around like The Flash, indicating that Diana was having a really good time. She gently pushed her wet tongue into his mouth and took control of the kiss. He sucked on her salivated tongue and moaned. Kal applied a lot of force into the kiss that would've for sure harmed a regular human. Their kiss lasted for minutes, which seemed like hours._

_Kal was the first to break the kiss. However, Diana seductively licked his cheek and kissed the other._

_They continued to dance through the night as the music continued. Diana, who enjoyed the gala a lot, very much preferred dancing with her best friend. Just the two of them together in her apartment surrounded by Christmas decorations. No cameras, no video recordings, nothing that would draw headlines the following day. Everyone would be shocked to see a literal dem-goddess dancing with a mere reporter from Metropolis. All of the pain and suffering brought them together for this intimate moment alone. She took back all of the things she said to him. Diana felt happy again. She moved on from her past and started to build her future. The future she was willingly sharing._

_The future with Kal-El, the last son of Krypton._

**"This was all I need," Diana whispered to Kal-El.**

_Outside the window, Whis was watching with a huge smile on his face next to Krypto._

_ **The end.** _

* * *

_ **See you all on February 14, where "My Funny Valentine" a direct follow-up to this that will open up Clark and Diana's relationship!** _


End file.
